Where I Come From
by E.E.Cummingz
Summary: Blaine is forced to move from his farm in the country to a school in the city when his father gets an exciting job offer. It, along with his new friend Kurt, allows him to figure out who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson got home a little after sun set. He had pulled the tractor into the side barn just as the golden sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. He could hear the cicadas loud call in the trees just yards from the barn, right outside the wooden fence he and his dad put together when he was twelve. When he was fourteen, his dad finally trusted him with the tractor, after riding along with him for years, he was allowed to take it out on his own. Along with this gift was the responsibility to take care of the back field. He understood his dad was getting a little old and needed more and more help. That's why three days a week, Blaine was out on the tractor, plowing and tilling the fields from dusk until dawn.

Sunday was off limits. No one worked those days, just went to church and then ate for hours, laughing and enjoying the neighbors company. Three other days of the week he was in school, but he could barely pay attention. He didn't think math was important unless you were counting the number of chickens in the coop to make sure the foxes didn't steal any in the night. He thought history was boring. It already happened, what is the use of memorizing every man who ever did anything for the country? He thought the only science you needed to know was exactly how much water and sun tobacco needed, what kind of soil tomato seeds are planted in.

He spent most of that time staring out the window at the large grassy field that lay outside his small school building. The school was old and not in a good state, the government didn't care much for their part of the county. But the dented lockers and musty smell of the hallways was all Blaine ever knew. Not many kids even attended most of the time because they were keeping up with the family crops. Blaine wouldn't have been there if it weren't for his parents telling him that _an education is important _and _we want bigger and better things for you, Blaine. There's more to life than the farm. _

Blaine didn't want life outside of the farm. He planned on staying on the farm and taking it over when his dad got too old. Which looked like it was going to be soon. Every day his dad's eyes looked more tired, his back a little more bent, his fingers a little less nimble than before. It was Blaine's responsibility to take it over, just like it was his responsibility to look over the fields and animals three days a week now. He ended up lending a hand when he got home from school anyway. He didn't do his homework, of which there wasn't much in the first place. Teachers didn't care much around here.

Blaine didn't think about much when he stared out the window during school. He had never read a book that wasn't the tattered textbooks left scattered around the school. His house didn't have cable, most of the time he and his family sat around talking and playing music, old church hymns or outdated country songs that Mr. Anderson had listened to in his youth. He didn't even have access to the radio. Most of the time he sung to himself on the tractor to chase away the boredom that hours of tilling could bring. He could sing, his choir director told him so, and he got almost all of the solos in church. Plus, he kind of enjoyed it.

Amidst a cloud of dusk, each speck reflecting the golden light through cracks in the old structure, he pulled the tractor into the barn. He locked up the immense, creaky doors. Hopping over the fence, he raced the quickly setting sun home. He could already see the lightening bugs littering the darkening sky. The air had that familiar fragrance of recently cut grass and his mom's home cooking as he neared his house.

He opened the door and filled his lungs with the smell of supper. He rounded the corner and saw his mother hard at work in the kitchen.

"Mama, you made collard greens again, my favorite," Blaine said, his voice low with a strong country twang that he didn't notice because anyone he had ever met had this twang too. He had never met anyone that wasn't from his town. He never even gave the outside world a thought. It didn't interest him what people did in cities, running around all day drinking lattés. He was happy in his little bubble where life was slow and comfortable.

"'S right, honey. Just for you," his mom said with a wink, turning back to put the food on the table. "Also fried up some chicken for you, just like you like." Her voice reflected the same twang as Blaine's, maybe even a little stronger. She was a bigger lady, cheeks always round and red and a constant gleam in her eye, dark brown hair with just a glint of red when the sun shone on it.

Mr. Anderson walked into the room, head almost scraping the top of the doorway. He was a large man as well, but you could tell his weight was muscle, formed from hours working in the fields. His hair was peppered gray from years of worry. Sometimes Blaine wondered why he looked the way he did. He was a little shorter than the boys in school, curly brown hair, small build. But he had strong arms from lifting hay barrels and all of the other various activities he had to power through every day to keep up the farm. He was seventeen, he had time to fill out like his dad. He hoped.

"Is it my birthday or somethin'?" Blaine joked, washing his hands after his mother gave him that familiar look when he tried to sit down without doing it. He sat down, joined soon by his father and his mother.

"Actually, son, your mama and I gotta tell you something," his father said folding up a napkin, exchanging a nervous glance with Mrs. Anderson.

"Who died? Was it old Mr. Johnson? He's been lookin' a little off lately."

"No, no, sugar, it's nothin' like that," Mrs. Anderson cut in. "You're pa, well…" she looked over at Mr. Anderson again. "He got a job. In the city."

Blaine couldn't hear the rest of what his mom said. He heard the faint noise of her voice but all the blood had rushed out of his head and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't move, he sat frozen, wide-eyed at the table.

"…Ain't that just so excit—"

Blaine cut his mom off. "You mean we're leavin' the farm? What's gonna happen to all of the animals? All of the crops? Dad," he turned to his father. "All of our work, we're just leavin'?"

His eyes plead. They couldn't leave, they just couldn't. This farm was his life. The fields were his home. They wanted him to go to the _city? _His dad's excited expression fell with the obvious distress his son was in.

"Your uncle Pete is gonna take over the farm. He's got Blake and Johnny to help him out, he'll manage. It's an important opportunity for me, Blaine," his father consoled. His voice dropped to a whisper and he reached out to take Blaine's hand. "I can't do this forever, son. I'm getting' old."

Blaine jerked his hand away from his father's, face reddening. "That's what I'm here for, Pa," he shouted, chair knocking back as he swiftly stood up. "I'm ready to take over, I've been preparing my whole life. I've watched you lay the grain, I know how to grow the crops. I know _everything."_

"Son, you can't do it by yourself. We need a stable source of income in this family, and that's what this job provides. I am truly lucky to have been offered it, and we're taking it."

"But—" Blaine cut in.

"No buts. We're moving in a week," his father, now stern, concluded.

Blaine looked helplessly back and forth from his mother and father, silently begging that this was some sick joke. They sat at the table looking back at him, neither one cracking a smile. He left the room with a huff and stalked up to his room, steps creaking loudly in his wake.

He slammed his door and threw himself onto his bed. Angry tears welled in his eyes. The _city? _He couldn't survive there. He didn't want to. He contemplated packing up a few things and running away. Austin would probably let him stay in his barn.

He sighed and pushed the thought out of his mind, flipping over onto his back. The full moon was starting to climb to its peak in the night sky. Thousands of thousands of stars scattered the space around it. Blaine had always loved the view from his room. Staring into the sky calmed him. He remembered staying up here through his parents fights, which when the drought hit town a few years back were plenty. He heard them screaming downstairs, but he focused so hard on the stars, thinking if he could concentrate hard enough on just how far away they were, he could escape the muffled sounds of his mom crying.

He couldn't live in a barn forever. Why couldn't he just live up in the stars? He wouldn't mind moving there. A place among the fiery balls of light, where everything was slow and silent like it was here.

No more nights rocking on the porch. No more barn parties with all the kids, coming from miles away to drink and dance to music Blaine had never heard, but thought was awfully loud and crass compared to his usual blue grass tunes. But he loved those nights anyways. No more huge bonfires or shooting competitions with Austin. _No more Austin. _No more riding the tractor at sunset, the smell of the fields staining his worn jeans long after he had run home. Tears burned a path down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. He could handle the farm by himself.

Okay, maybe he couldn't. They had acres upon acres of land. It would involve him working all day, and being only seventeen, he didn't know if he could handle that for very long. He would grow old quickly like his father had. But he could find some farm hands. Pa had a few for a couple of years until the money started running thin.

He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't think of a way out. He knew they were running out of money. He knew there was no changing his parent's minds. He had a week to say good bye to his friends and to the animals which had been better company than his friends most of the time. Blaine enjoyed the solitude of the farm. This was one of the many reasons he didn't think he would fit in with the city. All these people crowding around, running here and there, talking about stocks and foreign affairs. He shook his head, tried looking at the sky again.

But, that night, no matter how hard he focused on the light flicker of his favorite star, he couldn't push the nightmare of being run over by a taxi. He woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. This was not going to be good, he could tell already.

"I reckon it'll be pretty cool," Austin shrugs as he plays with a strand of wheat, chewing on the end.

On his last night in town, Blaine laid out a blanket in the middle of the field with his best friend and they stared into the cold night sky, shivering a little, scooting closer to get each other's warmth even it was just in one arm. Blaine looked over at Austin, appreciating his blue eyes for what may have been the last time. He had golden hair the color of hay and piercing eyes that Blaine often stared into just because he could.

"There might be some pretty ladies there, too," Austin added, looking away from Blaine.

Blaine had never had a girlfriend. He had never wanted one. Sometimes he wondered why he never admired girls' breasts the way he admired Austin's taut arms when they mucked stalls together. He never thought about kissing a girl, but sometimes when he and Austin walked together down to the pond, he had the overwhelming urge to latch onto Austin's hand and never let it go. This had never really bothered Blaine. It was the way it was, and Austin never said anything.

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine agreed softly. They both knew Blaine wasn't interested in girls, that Austin was just trying to keep the conversation bright. They had grown up together, they hadn't gone more than a few days without seeing each other almost since birth, except that time Austin went to camp far away for two weeks when they were nine. He called Blaine crying after one week. After that, they made sure to see each other as often as possible.

The older they got, the more responsibilities they earned, the harder it got to see each other as often, but they still made it work. They did chores together. Austin helped him with the horses if he helped Austin feed the hogs.

Austin was the one Blaine would miss the most. They both knew it was going to be hard. They tried not to talk about it, instead switching the topic to the night sky. This was one of their favorite things to discuss.

When they were younger, they liked to ask big questions. On Sundays, they would sit in the back of a pick-up truck, and talk about everything.

"Blaine," Austin started, staring at the sunny skies, wind blowing his sun-bleached hair in and out of his eyes. "Do you think the sky goes on forever?"

They were just nine. Blaine didn't even know what forever was. Austin said he thought that it stopped after a little bit, just beyond where they could see, and that's where God and all the angels lived.

Blaine countered with another. "You think there's another planet out there with another you and another me, sittin' in the back of a truck, askin' these same questions?"

"That's dumb, Blaine. There ain't no other life out there. It's just you and me, that's all it'll ever be."

_It's just you and me. _Blaine liked these words. They comforted him. Sometimes when he stared into the sky, he tried to see where it stopped. It was too much to think it kept going on and on, and somewhere aliens were plotting to take over the planet and make humans their slaves. He saw that story in a magazine in the back of a corner store once. He had nightmares for weeks. He strained his eyes but for all his might he couldn't see where God lived. He could just see a wide expanse of blue.

Now, eight years later, they were doing the same thing.

"You think all those stars are close to us and really small or far away and super big," Austin questioned, shivering as a cold gust of wind rustled the wheat around them, a comforting lullaby Blaine would grow to miss.

"I got no clue, Austin," Blaine admitted. "I've been lookin' at these stars all my life and I barely know more about them now than I did when we were nine in the back of your dad's truck."

Austin nodded solemnly. He turned on his side and faced Blaine. "I know it sucks with you leavin' and all, but listen: I've got a phone. I reckon your house in the city will have one, too. It's you and me, Blaine."

If Blaine had ever wanted to kiss anyone more than at that moment, he sure couldn't remember. He didn't quite understand why. But he knew Austin like the back of his hand, and he knew that Austin's love was a different kind of love than that. He had seen Austin around with girls from school, he did his best to convince himself that the burning in his chest was jealousy that Austin could get girls. And maybe Blaine was just extra sad about leaving, and reading his own emotions wrong. In their town, boys marry girls and girls marry boys, and that's all. Two boys can't make children, and if you have no children, you can't run a farm.

"It's you and me," Blaine agreed, smiling a little, using all of his strength to hold back his tears. Boys didn't cry. Not in front of people. That's what mama always told him.

The boys went back to looking up, into the ominous night, seeing nothing but millions of burning lights for miles, trying to think about anything but what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I'm putting this up a little sooner than planned because, well, I feel like it. This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Also, side note, I have very little free time and feel like I could do this fic a lot more justice if I had the mental capacity to do so, but being a WIP writer in college is very difficult. This is my baby and I have big plans for it. Enjoy. _

Blaine cringed as a taxi zoomed by, honking his horn and spraying a puddle onto his outfit, a white t-shirt and worn blue jeans, boots. He had almost walked out right in front of the speedy yellow monster before it blasted its horn, not even touching the brakes. It was pouring rain, Blaine was just trying to cross the street to get to his apartment. Yes, they now lived in a small, dingy apartment.

As soon as they had arrived, Blaine struggled with the door, made his way up the steps with his one bag of clothing, followed in suit by the men hired to help them move tussling with a heavy box. The stair case was narrow, but he found his way to room 304, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

It was…different. The apartment had an overall gray tint that may have been because of the gloomy day outside. They had two windows, a small kitchen (Mama was going to die), a family room with a dirty couch left behind from the old tenants. Blaine walked carefully around, peering into one bedroom, then the other. He claimed the smaller one.

His room had a window, he breathed a sigh of relief. He went to pull up the shades, but the view outside his window was not like his back home. He saw only a brick wall about five feet away, and down below a courtyard, if you could even call it that. It was five feet by five feet, you couldn't even lie down in it if you wanted to, which no one ever would because it was filled with garbage. But it was the first grass Blaine had seen since he arrived.

Blaine sighed, bringing his forehead down to make contact with the cool wall in front of him and willed himself not to cry. He stared at the dirty courtyard, anger boiling inside him. The same anger that had been present since he learned the news, since he boarded the plane early this morning. It had been his first time on a plane, and the anger had subsided for a couple minutes as the plane shakily took off. He grasped the arm rests and closed his eyes, wondering how everyone around him seemed so calm. Didn't planes crash all the time? He thought he heard that somewhere.

But as soon as he got into the airport in the city, the anger came back. _So many people_. He was so overwhelmed by everyone running around, toting their suitcases. They managed to somehow get into a car, it took them a long time to even get to their new apartment because the traffic was crazy. Blaine had never seen this many cars in his life. Everyone back home drove their tractors or a pick-up truck, but that was just to get to the market a couple of days a week.

The rain started to come down as they neared the place. His mom and dad held hands, nervously chattering about all of the people. Blaine slumped against the window, watching beads of rain pelt the glass and then slide down. He traced their path with his finger. It was much colder here. Outside of the window were hundreds of people walking in each direction on one small sidewalk. Where were all of these people going? Was it always this busy here?

"Honey, don't just stand there like a bump on a log, help us," Blaine's mom's voiced chimed in, breaking him from his reverie. He sighed again, what must've been the eight time today and it was only noon, and dragged himself outside into the rain to help his parents.

They sat down to dinner among a sea of boxes. Most was unpacked, but they were tired and hungry. They had ordered a pizza. Blaine stared down at his piece. He didn't want to eat it. He was thinking of going on a hunger strike to prove just how mad he was. The grease puddled on the slice disgusted him. He tried blotting it off with a napkin but cheese came off with it. He bunched up the napkin angrily and tried reassembling the cheese back on.

"Sugar, stop playin' with it and eat it. It's good," his mom spoke.

Blaine made a face but ate in silence as they discussed their plans. They had to go shopping for school supplies tomorrow, Blaine's first day was in two days. He was being forced to go to some place called McKinley High. He shuddered at the thought, stuffing another piece of pizza into his mouth. Okay, maybe pizza was a good thing. But this school was definitely not.

Blaine picked nervously at his calloused hands as he made his way down the crowded sidewalk. It was so early, why were there always so many people walking around? It was his first day of school, he was wearing a black V-neck this time – you could never wear black on the farm, it was too hot and always got dirty anyway, so his mom bought it when they were shopping for school supplies as a treat – and the same old jeans and the same old boots.

He rounded a corner and could see the school. It was pretty close to his apartment. Hundreds of kids were sitting outside on the steps, drinking coffees. They were all dressed so weird, like in those magazines he saw when every once in a while his mom would bring them home. The magazines had names like _Glamour _and _Star! _and everyone was dressed in tight, strange clothing with heavy make-up.

Each girl was a duplicate of the ones he saw on those covers, and all the guys were dressed fashionably as well. If he had ever dressed like that at home, he would've gotten the shit kicked out of him. He got closer to the school and noticed he was turning a couple of heads. The kids gave him strange stares. He picked at the hem of his shirt, tucked his head down, and made his way up the stone steps of the school.

Among the stares was a boy with a porcelain face, staring slyly at the fresh meat as he passed by. _A country boy_, he thought to himself as he noted the scuffed boots. He bid goodbye to the girls he was chatting with and slid off of the surface he was sitting on, following the boy into the building at a distance.

Blaine found his way to his locker, unlocked it after a couple of minutes of struggling with the lock. He stuffed his new back pack in and then unfolded the crinkled schedule in his back pocket, looking at his first class. He got the binder he needed then shut the door and nearly jumped when a face was peering at him from where the locker door had just been.

How long had this boy with the fox face been leaning there against the locker? Why was he just standing there, not saying anything? Blaine gave him a once-over, he was tall, pale, with spiked-up brown hair. There was something about his eyes that Blaine couldn't shake. Blue, like crystals. They looked wise but innocent all at the same time. Kind but unforgiving. Blaine couldn't stop looking into those eyes if he tried, going through his mind to see what in the world was intriguing him so much.

"Hey there, new kid," the boy finally spoke. He had a silvery voice, high and smooth.

"Uh, hi," Blaine said nervously, still staring wide-eyed at him.

"I'm Kurt," he finally said, sensing Blaine's uneasiness. He reached out a hand. Blaine took it with a firm grasp. Their hands were so different. Blaine felt Kurt's soft, manicured hand. Kurt felt Blaine's rough, rugged one. It excited Kurt more than he'd like to admit.

"Blaine," he returned, unwillingly breaking the grasp. Kurt stared into Blaine's honey-colored eyes with a knowing smile. Blaine had no idea why Kurt thought he had the right to think he knew anything.

"What's your first class, I'll help you to it," Kurt offered.

"That's awful nice, you don't have to do that." And that's when Kurt heard the hard country twang. It shot spikes through his veins. He had never heard anything like it. Sure, he had heard people mocking country accents on television, but this was real. It was so different, and so pure. He wanted to listen to it forever.

"I know what it's like to not have anyone. It makes things a whole lot easier when you don't have to go it alone. Plus, this place is kind of crazy, it's a bit hard to find classes. You can eat lunch with me too, if you want to." Kurt planned to ask Blaine as many questions as he could during the forty-five minute period, if only just to hear that country accent. He wanted to hear how Blaine pronounced every word. He would stick around until they got through the whole dictionary. Twice.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone's voice?

Kurt nearly slapped himself in the face. _Fall in love. God, you are an idiot. Calm down, Jesus. _

Blaine interrupted his internal dialogue. "That would be great. I have Algebra first, with Ms. Marooney."

Kurt sighed, heart fluttering at his pronunciation of Algebra. "Come on, then. Let's get a move on, don't want to be late to your first class."

Kurt pulled Blaine along, grabbing his hand. Blaine seemed to go a little slower than everyone else here. His sentences took longer, his stride was more leisurely. Kurt had to tug to get him to walk the same pace. Blaine was staring around, rubber-necking as he was being pulled.

"This place is so nice," Blaine said from behind Kurt.

"It's alright," Kurt admitted.

"My old school was covered in a layer of dust and about half the size of this," Blaine said sheepishly, still getting funny looks from the students who lined the halls. He gave a couple of them a small smile and they got even more confused, turning to whisper to each other. One girl even winked at him. He turned beet-red and tucked his head down again, thinking the ground was now the safest place to look.

Kurt bid him _adieu_ once they reached his first class. Blaine didn't know what it meant, but it sounded pretty coming out of Kurt's mouth. He struggled through his classes the rest of the day, Kurt picking him up at one to lead him to another as they discussed how out of his league Blaine was feeling. School wasn't as hard back home, and here everyone was so serious about it.

When Blaine returned home after his first day he was sure glad he had met Kurt, or this might've been the worst day of his life. He told his parents it was alright. If he was every having trouble with something, he never told them anyway. It was best to keep the hard things away from them, fool them into thinking everything was fine.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, buying the lie, smiled at each other and continued their dinner. They were doing a tour de food, it seemed. Tonight was Chinese food. Mrs. Anderson hadn't been able to find the store yet, so they were living off of whatever they could order. Mr. Anderson admitted that he really did like his new job. Blaine was happy for him, but nothing could appease the anger that still burned like hot coals in his stomach. He was bitter, he would always be bitter. He missed Austin already, and Beth, his favorite cow. He missed the feeling of the powerful tractor underneath him, and the smell of home.

It smelled terrible here. Like he was breathing in poison all the time. He wanted to smell the air that travelled from the mountains, over the wheat fields again. The sweetest air, he had taken it for granted. He was feeling crowded by all the people all of the time. He went to sleep that night hoping to dream about the farm, far too angry when he opened his eyes to see the brick wall instead of the night sky.

He woke up in a sweat again, in the middle of the night. he had a churning in his stomach. He had been dreaming of a fire. The barn was burning, all of the horses were bucking and going crazy, he tried to no avail to free them. He felt the heat on his skin. He tried to yell to his dad but no noise came out. That's when he awoke, shirt moist and breathing rapid.

He had to get out of this apartment. It smelled like mold. He needed the night air, even if it wasn't as clean as home. He wrapped up in a sweatshirt and went downstairs, out the door. There were sirens in the distance. Guys in dark coats stood on the corner, talking quietly, and turned when Blaine walked out onto the sidewalk. He gave them a wary glance and hugged himself tight, looking up. Not a star in sight. A tiny sliver of moon was visible, but it had an orange tint, and seemed less bright here. He kicked the ground. This place was so _stupid! _Nothing was right!

He had no stars, a half-assed moon. What the hell was wrong with this place? The only good thing to happen so far is Kurt. His stomach twisted when he thought of Austin again. Austin wouldn't believe that there were no stars here. He'd have to tell him when he finally got around to calling him. To seem brave, he thought he should at least wait a week.

The trip outside wasn't doing anything to calm down. He resigned, walking back up the stairs and sneaking back into his room, taking another hour to fall asleep, hoping once more that this time his dream of the farm would comfort him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_Things are getting inappropriate, y'all. _

At lunch at school the next day, Blaine sat with Kurt again. He had gotten slightly more comfortable with the people they sit with too. A loud one named Rachel with a tall boyfriend named Finn, a sassy one named Mercedes. They were nice. Blaine was having trouble paying attention; he didn't get much sleep last night, but snapped back to attention when they start talking about singing.

"—I think that song Mr. Shue suggested is lame," Mercedes went on. "I say we do a coup d'état type deal and start choosing the songs ourselves."

"You tell it, girl," Kurt said. Blaine looked back and forth between them, waiting for the conversation to keep going but neither of them said anything more.

"Wait," Blaine said. "Did you say song? Are you guys in choir?"

Rachel scoffed. "_Choir? _No, my dear, we are in Glee Club. Can you sing?"

"My pastor told me I could. I used to sing while I was on the tractor, too. I like singing," Blaine said excitedly. Kurt couldn't hear anything past tractor, for a sudden fantasy of a sweaty, sun-tanned Blaine riding a tractor through a field flashed in Kurt's mind and distracted him.

"That's cool, you should try out," Mercedes goaded. Kurt shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Yes, oh my God, Blaine. That would be perfect! Come with me after school today! You have to try out, but between you and me," Kurt said behind his hand, quieting his voice in a mocking manner, "Shue'll let you in no matter what."

"Hell, that sounds great!" Blaine practically shook in his seat, eyebrows high on his forehead in excitement.

After school, Kurt picked him up from his U.S. Government class and led him to the Glee Club meeting room.

"Mr. Shue, this is my new friend Blaine. He wants to try out," Kurt said, pushing Blaine in front of him.

"Welcome, Blaine. I can't wait to hear it," Mr. Shue turned to the rest of the class. "Alright, guys! Listen up, this is Blaine." Blaine gave a shy wave, Rachel and Mercedes gave him a thumbs up. "He'll be auditioning, be nice. Blaine, take it away."

Blaine cleared his throat. Instead of paying attention in class, he had been thinking about what to sing. He only knew old songs and church hymns, and he didn't think anyone would really enjoy those. But there was one other song. He had heard it at the infamous barn parties. They played it every time, usually multiple times a night. It was like their area's anthem or something. He had only heard it those times, but he thought he knew it well enough to perform it.

Blaine wound his fingers through his belt loops and began singing, voice low with a thick country twang, like the real singer did.

_Well I was rollin' wheels and shiftin' gears__  
><em>_'Round that Jersey Turnpike__  
><em>_When Barney stopped me with his gun__  
><em>_Ten minutes after midnight__  
><em>_Said sir you broke the limit in that rusty ol' truck__  
><em>_I don't know about that accent son__  
><em>_Just where do you come from___

_I said where I come from__  
><em>_It's cornbread and chicken__  
><em>_Where I come from a lotta front porch sittin'__  
><em>_Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'__  
><em>_And workin' hard to get to heaven__  
><em>_Where I come from_

People exchanged glances. Blaine swallowed and tried to focus on the song. He started doing the grapevine like kids were fond of doing in the barn when this song came on. A huge smile spread on Mercedes face and she gave him an encouraging nod. He nodded back and kept going. __

_Well I was south of Detroit City__  
><em>_I pulled in this country kitchen__  
><em>_To try their brand of barbecue__  
><em>_The sign said finger-lickin'__  
><em>_Well I paid the tab and the lady asked me__  
><em>_How'd I like my biscuit__  
><em>_I'll be honest with you ma'am__  
><em>_It ain't like mama fixed it___

_'Cause where I come from__  
><em>_It's cornbread and chicken__  
><em>_Where I come from a lotta front porch pickin'__  
><em>_Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'__  
><em>_Workin' hard to get to heaven__  
><em>_Where I come from___

_I was chasin' sun on 101__  
><em>_Somewhere around Ventura__  
><em>_I lost a universal joint and I had to use my finger__  
><em>_This tall lady stopped and asked__  
><em>_If I had plans for dinner__  
><em>_Said no thanks ma'am, back home__  
><em>_We like the girls that sing soprano___

_'Cause where I come from__  
><em>_It's cornbread and chicken__  
><em>_Where I come from a lotta front porch sittin'__  
><em>_Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'__  
><em>_Workin' hard to get to heaven__  
><em>_Where I come from___

_Well I was headed home on 65__  
><em>_Somewhere around Kentucky__  
><em>_The CB rang for a bobtail rig__  
><em>_That's rollin' on like thunder__  
><em>_Well I answered him and he asked me__  
><em>_Aren't you from out in Tulsa__  
><em>_No, but you might have seen me there__  
><em>_I just dropped a load of salsa_

Kurt was transfixed. Blaine's voice was not only amazing, but he could tell he was just singing to emulate the singer, it wasn't his real voice. Kurt had a lot of training in singing, he could tell Blaine would be impressive. He could probably do a Broadway song like frickin' Taye Diggs. The languid movement of his tiny hips was doing nothing to help the situation with the accent though. Kurt's face was getting a little red, but he caught Blaine's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. __

_Where I come from it's cornbread and chicken__  
><em>_Where I come from a lotta back porch pickin'__  
><em>_Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'__  
><em>_Workin' hard to get to heaven__  
><em>_Where I come from__  
><em>_Where I come from__  
><em>_Yeah where I come from__  
><em>_A lotta front porch sitting__  
><em>_Starin' up at heaven__  
><em>_Where I come from__  
><em>_Where I come from__  
><em>_Tryin' to make a livin'__  
><em>_Tryin' to make a livin'__  
><em>_Oh, where I come from__  
><em>_Where I come from__  
><em>_Yeah, where I come from__  
><em>_Get back down there sometime__  
><em>_Where I come from_

The Glee Club clapped politely, the blond one named Brittany pounded her fist in the air. A boy in a wheelchair named Artie gave a whoop. Blaine did a little bow, tipped an imaginary cowboy hat on his head, and received a shoulder pat from Mr. Shuester.

"Well, it's unanimous, Blaine. You can take a seat, good job," Mr. Shuester directed.

Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile before plopping down next to him. Kurt gave him a pat on the knee and a whispered congratulations. Blaine's legs didn't stop bouncing up and down for the entire meeting. Blaine was introduced to everyone at the end, and he seemed to fit in well. Santana made a comment about his accent and Kurt gave her a look through narrowed eyes. She just shrugged and gave Blaine another pat on the back, lingering the hand there for a second and giving Kurt a raised eye brow and a shoulder cock.

Kurt just shook his head. He knew Santana didn't like guys like Blaine. He wasn't even sure if she liked guys at all to be honest. He couldn't tell what was going on with Blaine yet, but he was hoping for the best. He didn't want another unrequited crush, he was sick of those.

Blaine almost ran home. He told his parents about his day, and they smiled proudly, secretly incredibly glad that their son was fitting in so well and becoming happy. Blaine was able to sleep that night, feeling a little better. Sure, he still hated the city. But now he could sing. And he was making friends. He could maybe handle all of this.

Blaine couldn't concentrate on school again the next day. He hurried to Glee Club as soon as the bell rang.

"Alright," Mr. Shuester announced at the beginning of class after everyone had calmed down. "This weeks theme, as you know, is _Inspiration_. Pick an inspiring song, an artist who inspired you, anything."

Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shue, if I may?"

Mr. Shuester nodded.

"I will obviously being doing a selection from the ultimate inspirer, Lady Gaga," Kurt said, letting Mercedes let out a squeal before continuing. "The problem is, I can't decide between like eight of her songs. How am I supposed to choose when every one of her songs is revolutionary and life-changing?"

"Well, Kurt, I'm afraid I can't help you. Just pick your favorite," Mr. Shuester offered. Kurt shook his head and waved him off, as if picking a favorite was the stupidest suggestion he had ever heard.

Blaine spoke up, a little uncomfortable. He spoke in a quiet voice. "Sorry, but who is Lady Gaga?"

The class's jaws dropped.

"Oh hell no," Artie quipped.

"Are you from Mars, dude?" Puck, the mohawked football player chimed in.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, appalled, giving Blaine a strike to the arm, as if this would change anything.

"Sorry, we didn't have cable. Or a radio. Or anything really," Blaine admitted, thoroughly embarrassed.

_God that's so cute, _Kurt thought as Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks burned red. Of course it was totally illegal to not know Lady Gaga, but Blaine couldn't help that he had been raised under a giant, tractor-filled rock.

"It's okay, I'll educate you. Do you want to come over after school? We've got a lot of work to do," Kurt offered.

Blaine agreed, excited to spend more time with his new friend. And excited to spend less time in his apartment. They made their way to Kurt's, and Kurt gave him a tour of his place, an apartment not far from Blaine's.

"This over here is the kitchen," Kurt pointed, and Blaine gaped. Their apartment was much nicer than his own. "My parents aren't going to be home from work in a while, though. They might not be happy that we're together alone here, but whatever."

"Why wouldn't they be happy about us hanging out?" Blaine questioned, shedding his boots as they made their way into his room. He took a seat on a small chair and tucked his legs under him in an Indian-style fashion.

"Well, they might be afraid your my secret boyfriend or something," Kurt joked.

"Are you… You're gay?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, I'm as queer as a three dollar bill. I'm gayer than Elton John's fanny pack. You couldn't tell?"

"Well, I thought that's how all city folk were," Blaine said, once again embarrassed. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I've had one or two before," Kurt replied, ruffling through his closet. "Blaine, you've worn those jeans three days in a row now. Don't you have anything else?" He may have been purposely changing the subject. He couldn't tell if Blaine was okay with his sexuality, but it would've been too much to learn if he really wasn't. He wasn't ready to know just yet.

"I ain't got but one pair. They last me just fine," Blaine defended.

"Oh, Blaine, no," Kurt reprimanded. "We're going shopping," he hopped up with excitement, giving a little clap. "This'll be just like Pretty Woman!"

"Are you callin' me a girl?" Blaine asked, now completely lost.

Kurt just shook his head and grabbed Blaine's hand, heading for the door. "This is an emergency that needs fixing immediately. Pretty Woman and Lady Gaga can wait, we're going to the mall."

It was just a couple blocks away. Blaine found it amazing that everything was so close together.. He couldn't even see his neighbors barn from his porch back home, the miles of crops shielded the sight. Here, everyone lived all up in each other's business. Everyone was all over each other all of the time. Blaine didn't know if he could ever get used to the lack of solitude.

The mall was no different story. This was more crowded than any place he had ever been. He thought barn parties were bad, this was a barn party times a hundred. He spent most of his time just watching the people run back and forth, trying on this or that. Kurt even modeled some things for him when he got fussy and tired of trying things on. God, Kurt could pull off a pair of skinny jeans like no one he'd ever seen. Which wasn't many people in the first place, skinny jeans were nonexistent back home, but when Kurt did a spin and cocked his hip, Blaine thought he looked like one of the models in those giant pictures lining the walls of the mall.

They spent all the rest of the day up until dinner time shopping. Blaine's parents had given him a debit card out of guilt. He didn't feel right buying much because he knew his parents were scraping the bottom of the barrel as it was, but he indulged in a couple of pairs of dark jeans, a little too tight for his taste. Also, a couple of collared shirts, different from the ones he wore to church on Sunday, more appropriate for school. He bought a pair of boots that Kurt told him were much more normal than his cowboy boots, and good to last the winter which was quickly approaching. Blaine gave Kurt a light punch on the arm at this insult to his choice of shoes, saying that those boots were sentimental. Kurt rolled his eyes and told him to keep them in the closet from now on.

Kurt was a blast to hang out with, and Blaine thought he was truly lucky that for whatever reason Kurt chose to talk to him on his first day. Which was only three days ago. It felt like a lifetime. Blaine felt himself forgetting the smell of the farm, and couldn't pinpoint exactly the shade of Austin's hair. This distressing thought was pushed out of his head when Kurt plopped next to him and handed over an ice cream cone.

"I'm exhausted," Kurt breathed.

"Me too," Blaine said as he licked his ice cream. It was different than the kind he made at home. Not bad, but not as good as the peach-flavored kind his mom made during the right season.

Kurt watched Blaine wrestle with the cone and tried really hard not to think dirty thoughts. But the way Blaine's tongue trailed a path around the swirl of the frozen treat made Kurt's cock twitch a little in his pants. He didn't understand how this boy could be so cute and Southern but put on a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt that fit just right and turn into one of the sexiest things Kurt had ever laid eyes on. It was a physical effort to not imagine him sweating, working hard on the farm, biceps flexing and curls clinging to his forehead.

Any thought of this being a platonic relationship ended with that ice cream cone.

"Let's get you home," Kurt choked out. He needed to take care of his situation before he said or did something really stupid. He didn't want to scare Blaine off. The bulge in his pants was becoming very distracting. Blaine agreed happily and followed Kurt out the large glass door of the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_As promised, here comes the smut. This is just the tip of the sexual ice berg. _

After Kurt had dropped Blaine off at his apartment he raced home, cursing himself the whole way. Why did he develop such strong feelings for people who might not even be gay? He couldn't stop himself, Blaine's golden eyes, adorable curls. The way Blaine spoke, both his accent and the politeness that came from being raised anywhere but the city. His slow demeanor, the way everything he said took time, like nothing was rushed, nothing needed to get done.

He could easily imagine Blaine sitting on a porch back wherever he was from, sitting for hours and not worrying about a thing. Kurt was anxious all the time. He expected the city did that to him. He was always running here or there, rushing to finish his homework, walking briskly to keep up with the speedy pace of everyone else.

He needed someone like Blaine. Kurt knew from the moment Blaine passed by on those stone steps that he was something pure, something different from these city kids. He didn't know why he had followed him into school that day, probably out of pure interest. His subconscious probably picked up Blaine's innocent, wonderful aura. He was one of the most interesting people Kurt had ever met. How had he never even heard of Lady Gaga? It still blew Kurt's mind.

Kurt unlocked the three deadbolts on his front door and brushed past his parents, exchanging hellos. Kurt tried to avoid any conversations, he had to get to his room_. _As soon as the door was locked he threw himself into his bed and dug in the side drawer, grasping for the lube he hid in there. The other hand was hastily trying to pull his pants down, a difficult maneuver one-handed considering how tight they were.

Kurt squeezed some lube into his hands and rubbed them together, warming it up. His cock was already mostly hard, considering he had been doing some thinking about Blaine on a tractor again on the way home. He conjured up the image once more, a sheen of sweat layering Blaine's chest, where Kurt imagined was just the right amount of coarse hair. He imagined Blaine riding that tractor, grinding back and forth, moaning at the vibration it sent up his body.

"Fuck," Kurt whispered to himself, hand coiled tightly around his dick, stroking with a rapid pace. Kurt's back arched, goose bumps raising on his skin. One of his hands ran up his chest, brushed his neck and fiddled with his ear, a sensitive spot for Kurt. He started thinking about Blaine licking that ice cream earlier. He imagined that tongue tracing down his body, Blaine's wet, hot, amazing mouth sinking around Kurt's cock.

Kurt's hips jerked wildly up into his hand. He tried to suppress his moans, because the walls were thin in their apartment. He bit his lip, brushed a hand over his nipple, and continued to imagine Blaine bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue just right.

He tried to think of how Blaine would sound talking dirty with his low country inflection. Blaine would whisper gravelly and hot in his ear. He imagined Blaine's rough hand instead of his own stroking brusquely over and over again. Kurt's face was getting warm, pulse pounding. There was electricity sparking through him as he bit his hand to keep from crying out. He jerked three or four more time before he came hard, barely able to stop the small moan that escaped his gaping mouth. Cum shot into warm puddles on his chest as his hips thrust helplessly until the friction was too much and the whine in Kurt's throat finally died down.

Kurt lie panting on his bed, wiping off the aftermath on a towel nearby. He was in deep, deep trouble. He didn't know how long he could go without telling Blaine about these feelings. Or just grabbing that soft face and pulling it into a passionate kiss. He huffed a loud breath and threw the towel across the room into the laundry basket, cursing that curly-haired bumpkin for ever striding into town.

Blaine was up to his armpits in homework. How did that happen? He'd been in school for like three days. He squinted at his Algebra homework and tried to decipher what it could possibly mean by a _polynomial. _He couldn't even pronounce that word, let alone figure out what it meant enough to solve the problem. He gave a large sigh and closed his books, massaging his eyes.

He had been trying to do homework since getting home from the mall, but found his mind wandering toward other things every time he laid his eyes on the words on a page. The image of Kurt swirling in the mirror in those skinny jeans, the rush he got from performing that song. Maybe he should start looking into more modern music, like Kurt had suggested. The nice people he met in Glee Club clapping for him. Kurt's excited smile when Blaine finished his performance. His mind jumped from place to place. The only place it didn't jump was to the meaning of polynomials.

Blaine slammed his pencil down and pushed the chair away from his desk. He had never had a desk before, he had to admit it was kind of weird and it didn't help him do homework any more than when he didn't have one. It was useless trying to do this work. He was too _dumb. _It wasn't fair that they assumed he knew how to do this stuff. It wasn't fair that they assigned so much to do. Why did he care how many people were in Congress?

He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. If he couldn't do it, he wouldn't waste all his time staring at the page getting nothing done. He might as well try to catch up on sleep. He looked at the clock, it was already pretty late. He found that if he let his mind wander long enough, it eventually went to Kurt. It would stray on another worry, then fall back into a memory of him. He found thinking about Kurt made him feel comfortable. It made all of the overwhelming things seem doable.

A car alarm went off outside, it reverberated pretty loudly through his window, bouncing off the dull walls of his small room. Despite that noise, he began falling asleep, the alarm becoming some strange faction of his dream, his limbs unable to move, breathing even, floating into a fake world where polynomials and the House of Representatives didn't even exist.

Blaine sat down at Glee Club the following day, next to an empty chair. He wondered why Kurt wasn't there already, thinking maybe he walked a little faster today or Kurt was running late. He shook his head, laughing a little. He didn't know much about Kurt, but he didn't seem the type to ever be running late for anything.

Quite a few of the girls were missing, but he talked to Brittany for a little. He liked her, she seemed more on his level than anyone he had met yet. She was a little spacey, but she never gave him a funny look when he didn't know something like Kurt and the others were fond of doing. However, she was wearing something different today. He didn't know if this is how she usually dressed or if this was a special occasion.

She had a bandana on, a tight leather jacket, and seemingly no pants, just fishnet tights and high boots. He had never before seen a girl dress this way. Were they allowed to wear that at school?

That's when Kurt marched in.

He was also wearing a bandana positioned meticulously to look perfect with his spiked hair. It was a little more spiked up that usual today. He was also wearing a leather jacket that he had not had on earlier, with a black tank top underneath, tight black skinny jeans – these seemed to look even better than the ones at the mall yesterday – and was that…_eyeliner? _Kurt's piercing blue eyes stood out even more under the light make up he had on as he gave Blaine a dangerous look.

The rest of the girls followed him through the door, all wearing strange, inappropriate outfits similar to Kurt and Brittany's. Quinn was wearing a mesh purple shirt through which you could see her undergarments. Santana was wearing a strange crown on her head and long, fake nails. Blaine couldn't even hide the look a pure confusion plastered on his face as he watched Kurt stride over to Mr. Shuester, whisper something, then take his place in the front of the room, accompanied by the girls.

Brittany popped up from her place next to Blaine and joined in the formation, giving Santana a wink before taking her place.

Shuester stepped in front of them for a second. Kurt seemed different, very serious but he had a glint of humor in his eye. Like the first day they met, Kurt looked like he had a secret. He had a small smirk on his face, and stared unblinkingly at Blaine while Mr. Shuester spoke.

"Alright, class. Kurt finally came to a decision on a song. I can't say it's very inspirational, and it might be borderline inappropriate, but we all know Gaga is always accepted here. Take it away, Kurt, ladies."

Kurt began, no one moved as he sang the first words, in a clear, angelic voice. He still had a devilish grin on his face.

_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo__  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo__  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Judas__  
><em> 

The girls in the back started chanting, moving in strange, choreographed movements.

_Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GaGa__  
><em>_Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GaGa__  
><em> 

When had they had time to practice this? Kurt had just yesterday said that he didn't know what song to do, and Blaine was with him up until dinner time. Blaine shook away his concern and focused on the strange event occurring in front of him, as Kurt began to dance along in a provocative manner, singing the main part with a snarl on his face, while the girls sung melody behind him.

_When he comes to me,__I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<em>_  
><em>_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain__  
><em>_Even after three times, he betrays me__  
><em>_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down__  
><em>_A king with no crown, king with no crown___

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo__  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo__  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Judas__  
><em>_Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GaGa__  
><em> 

Blaine had never heard anything like it. He had never seen anyone dance this way either, thrusting hips and rolling their bodies. All they did back home was the grapevine and a few line dances. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt, who had lost himself in this character he was playing, cranking out the dance moves with precision like he had been practicing for weeks, a nasty, vindictive look on his face. Kurt brought his hands up to his eyes and fanned them out, his irises were even more severe than usual, the eyeliner having an effect Blaine never knew it could.

___I couldn't love a man so purely__  
><em>_Even darkness forgave his crooked way__  
><em>_I've learned love is like a brick,__  
><em>_You can build a house or sink a dead body__  
><em>_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down__  
><em>_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby I'm just a Holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo__  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as__  
><em>_Oh-oh-oh-ohoo__  
><em>_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Judas__  
><em>_Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a, Judas GaGa___

_In the most Biblical sense,__  
><em>_I am beyond repentance__  
><em>_Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind__  
><em>_But in the cultural sense__  
><em>_I just speak in future tense__  
><em>_Judas kiss me if offensed,__  
><em>_Or wear ear condom next time__  
><em>_I wanna love you,__  
><em>_But something's pulling me away from you__  
><em>_Jesus is my virtue,__  
><em>_Judas is the demon I cling to I cling to_

There could've been eight naked girls pawing at Blaine's body and fairies flying around the room and he wouldn't know. He didn't hear the wild applause of the rest of the Glee Club. He felt paralyzed. The catchy song had mesmerized him, the look in Kurt's eyes deeming him completely immobile. Blaine didn't know the song, but he was certain Kurt just completely owned it. He even kind of enjoyed it, though it was drastically different than anything he had heard before. Blaine had a feeling he would enjoy anything Kurt sang.

Kurt was red in the face and a little sweaty from the exertion when he took his seat next to Blaine. Blaine could only choke out a quiet _good job. _Kurt smirked, hoping his plan of seduction had worked. He might have been reading Blaine's face wrong, blinded by optimism, but he could swear he saw nothing but pure arousal.

Next to him, Kurt shimmied off his leather jacket, leaving only a tank top. Blaine gulped and tried not to stare at the pale, defined muscles of Kurt's shoulders. Why wasn't Blaine staring at Santana's ridiculously high hemline, or Quinn's bra, on display for everyone to see? Why couldn't he look away from the gentle rise and fall of Kurt's chest?

Blaine had never asked his parents what they thought of homosexuals, but he was sure if they met Kurt any negative thought they had would go out the window. How could anyone hate someone so beautiful and so damn good at singing? Why wasn't Kurt the most popular boy in school, gaining the adoration of everyone in his wake?

"Blaine, what's up?" Kurt asked, craning his head down to try to make eye contact where Blaine was clearly zoning out, eyes fixed on Kurt's chest.

Blaine shook his head and snapped out of it. "No, nothing. Sorry. I was just thinkin' about stuff," Blaine blushed and turned his attention to Mr. Shuester, trying to look like he was paying close attention. Kurt smiled to himself. He was going to get this boy if it was the last thing he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Like the speeding cars and busy people, a week sped by. For Blaine, it felt like a minute. He woke up one day the week after he moved to realize he was already used to the routine of waking up early, going to school, going to Glee Club, and doing assorted activities (usually with Kurt) after school. He still wasn't used to the homework though.

Blaine was on his way out one morning when his parents informed him they had bought a car. He pointed out the window to an old, beat-up Ford squeezed into a place on the road, snug up against the sidewalk. Contrasted to the shiny Mazda's, it looked comical. His dad told him that as soon as Blaine got a license, he could drive it whenever he wanted.

At school, Blaine was at his locker, getting the right binders before the first bell rang, when Kurt popped up next to him.

"Howdy, partner," Kurt mocked, attempting an accent.

"That was bad," Blaine laughed. "You've spent so much time with me you should be better than that."

Kurt had not made any more drastic moves. He wanted Blaine to get comfortable, get to know the real Kurt, not the crazy, scandalous performance diva. They had done many things over the past week, including going to get Blaine's first coffee. Blaine was addicted to it now, though he would never admit it to Kurt. He would pretend to grudgingly accept when Kurt asked him to go for coffee. Kurt played along, telling him it would be a huge favor. They both knew it was a part of the city Blaine had come to actually like, but was too proud and stubborn to admit it.

"I made you a mixed tape," Kurt switched back to his normal pronunciation. "It has all of the need-to-know artists: Lady Gaga, Madonna, Barbara Streisand, and the like. Study it, learn it, appreciate it."

"Will there be a quiz, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine joked, studying the CD in his hand, when suddenly he realized something. "I don't have any way to listen to this."

Kurt gaped. "You don't have a _computer_? You don't blog or listen to music or…" Blaine shook his head. "Not even a CD player? A Walkman? Oh, Blaine, you're hopeless." He didn't know why he was surprised, he couldn't imagine Blaine sitting on a Mac surfing the internet anyway.

"I might as well be dead," Blaine added somberly, cracking a smile when Kurt gave him a light slap on the arm for the lip. "Thanks for the CD though. It was real nice to try to help me out. Speakin' of helpin' out, do you know Algebra? It's been over a week and I still don't know what's goin' on. My parents are gonna get on my ass if I don't do well."

"They might ship you back home," Kurt quipped. "You'd like that."

Blaine's face turned serious and he made eye contact with Kurt. "You know, I'm not sure I would."

Kurt's heart raced. The way Blaine said that, the way he was looking at him. It made Kurt feel like Blaine meant it was because of him. He blushed, probably over-reading the situation, and called Blaine along as he turned to walk to class.

…

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, fiddling with the plush comforter after Glee Club that day. Kurt had agreed to help Blaine with Algebra, with the condition that every once in a while they took a break to listen to a song and talk about the artist or discuss other important cultural topics.

"So you distribute the 'x' along all of these numbers, then add them up. Blaine, stop picking at that," Kurt smacked his hand. "Pay attention."

"I'm sorry, I just don't get it. What's the point of this? What's the point of any of this?"

"Blaine, sometimes in high school you have to write answers on a sheet of paper. Those answers make your teacher happy, he gives you a good grade, then your parents are happy. Then you get to continue to live your life in a comfortable manner."

"I'm serious, when I am ever gonna have to use this?"

"I know it's pointless, Blaine, but it's something you have to do," Kurt battled. Trying to get Blaine to do work was like trying to convince a toddler to go to the dentist. Kurt was just enjoying hanging out with him. They were both on his bed, a half of a foot apart. They settled the math book between them, one side on each of their legs. Kurt could smell Blaine's natural scent, something earthy and manly.

He was so close he could feel Blaine's warmth, seemingly radiating from his body. It was torture having something so lovely so close and not being able to do anything about it. He wanted more than anything to brush Blaine's cheek or trace Blaine's lips with his finger.

"If we get four of these problems done, I'll give you a treat," Kurt bribed.

"Ooh, what kind of treat?" Blaine perked up.

"It's a surprise," Kurt said, though he didn't really have anything.

Blaine hunkered down, nodding and pretending to understand while Kurt explained the problems. After four problems, he looked up at Kurt expectantly.

"Well…" he said, reaching out his hand, palm open.

"I don't have anything you'd like. I don't know what you would like, to be honest," Kurt admitted.

"I ain't that hard to please," Blaine said. Kurt felt a sudden mood change from playful to tense as the look in Blaine's eyes changed, softening a little.

Somehow, with Blaine facing Kurt like this he felt even closer than before. His eyes flickered down. _Did he just look at my lips? _Kurt wondered.

Blaine couldn't help himself, he was so close to Kurt. He chanced a glance down to Kurt's lips. Big mistake. They were as pink as they were from the usual distance he kept, and looked even softer up close. They were slightly parted, Blaine could see a little bit of Kurt's tongue. He looked back up at Kurt's eyes to gauge what he was thinking. They were a little wide, looking rapidly, questioning, from one of Blaine's eyes to the other.

Neither one said anything.

Blaine was so close already, it took almost no effort to lean a little bit forward. He felt like a magnet was pulling him, that this was not a conscious action but something his brain agreed with nonetheless. Kurt's brow furrowed, but their eyes remained locked. Blaine pressed his lips, as lightly as he could, onto Kurt's, and allowed himself to close his eyes.

It was an act he had not allowed himself to think about, but knew somewhere deep he had been wanting since the first second he laid his eyes on Kurt's. He heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. Blaine pulled back and tried to search Kurt's face to see the reaction.

But when he pulled back he saw Kurt's eyes, and something clicked in his brain. Those eyes. Austin. He flashed back to the night in the field, wanting to kiss Austin under the stars. They had the same eyes. Almost to a tee. Blaine's mind went to that first day he met Kurt, when he had looked into those eyes and seen something familiar. Why didn't he realize this before now?

Did he just kiss Kurt because his mind wanted him to be Austin? Blaine's stomach clenched. _Austin. _He had forgotten to call him, he hadn't thought of him in a week. Was Kurt replacing him?

Then his mind caught up to the present. He just kissed Kurt. _Holy shit, he just kissed Kurt. A boy. His first kiss. _Kurt was still staring hopefully at Blaine, but Blaine now pulled further back. He shook his head, trying to clear it but now everything was whirring around and he couldn't stop seeing Austin instead of Kurt in front of him.

He hastily got off of the bed, Kurt looked at him completely confused. Blaine tripped a little as he started to gather his things, trying hard to string together a rational sentence. "I've got this…uh…I have to…"

He stuffed everything in his backpack and backed quickly out the door. "Bye," was all he managed, leaving Kurt to sit on his bed alone, blushing intensely, heart still racing. That look on Blaine's face after he kissed Kurt hadn't been love-struck or infatuated. It was confused, and maybe, Kurt thought, a little regretful.

Kurt remained on his bed for close to five minutes, stuck to the spot, holding back tears, his fingers ghosting lightly over the place Blaine's lips had just been.

…

Blaine ran home, mind still reeling. What was he doing? He didn't even know anymore. He had settled in, started to conform. What was he thinking? Wearing these fashionable boots and tight pants? Drinking _coffee?_ He could already feel the calluses on his hands smoothing out. This wasn't him. He was changing, his whole world was turning upside down.

Oh, and there was the fact that he had just kissed a boy. Blaine's sexuality, or lack thereof, had never been a problem before. Sure, he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with Austin at some point over the years, but what was the difference between loving someone and falling in love? Maybe all love was the same, and it was only okay to become romantic when it was with a girl.

Why was he the only one who was confused about this kind of thing? Why hadn't he felt the urge to kiss those girls back home? He still didn't get it. Blaine's stomach was in knots. He did the only thing he could think of doing. As soon as he got home, he pulled the house phone into his bedroom and called Austin.

Blaine played with the cord nervously as there was one ring, then two, then four. _Please pick up, please pick—_

"Howdy," Austin's familiar drawl came from the other side of the line, and Blaine instantly became calmer, his voice pulling him back to a warm, safe place.

"Austin," Blaine breathed, on the verge of tears. _Boys don't cry_, he reminded himself.

"Blaine, I've been waitin' ages for you to call. How goes the big city?"

"It's awful, Austin. My hands are turnin' soft and everyone here dresses like a mannequin."

They laughed as Blaine shared stories of Glee Club. Austin was as astounded as Blaine had been just by the description of Kurt's performance. Blaine had almost forgotten the problem by the time the conversation slowed down, but the sweat on his palms reminded him.

"Austin, I gotta ask you something. Now, don't think I'm weird," Blaine tested.

"I would never."

"Did you love me?"

"Of course I loved you. I still love you, you're my best friend."

"Did you ever think about…Well, about…" Blaine swallowed, then spat it out. "Did you ever wanna kiss me?"

"_Kiss _you? No, I can't say that I did."

"Oh…"Blaine put his head in his hands. What did this mean?

"Did you ever think about kissing me?"

"I…I don't know," Blaine said, too ashamed to even say the truth aloud.

"Listen, Blaine. You ain't never been interested in them girls. I noticed that. I got an uncle who…who likes guys. I talked to him about you sometimes. If you like boys, it's okay with me, Blaine. I'll be your best friend no matter what."

"I kissed a boy," Blaine blurted, unable to keep it in.

There was silence on the other side of the line for a couple slow seconds where Blaine could hear his heart pounding in ears and the phone shook in his hand. Then, Austin spoke up.

"Did you like it? "

"I think I did," Blaine finally admitted. It felt like a giant weight lifted from his heart. Austin accepted what he did. "I don't know if I _like guys. _I don't understand anything. I thought everybody loved everyone else just the same. Isn't bein' gay against God or somethin'?"

"God'll love you no matter what, Blaine. And so will I. If you figure you like guys, or if you end marryin' a tractor, I'll still be here."

Blaine breathed a big sigh of relief. But it didn't clear his mind. "Do you think I'm gay?" he whispered.

"I can't tell you what you are. I don't live in your head. But I can tell you I never thought about kissin' a boy, and maybe that's something you gotta think about."

They ended the call with a promise to call again. Blaine sat on his bed, facing the window and the brick wall outside of it and thought. He didn't stop thinking until his mom called him for dinner hours later.

**Author's Note: **_I think we've gone way too long without smut, so I leave you with a slight cliff-hanger and promises of dirty things to come. Pun intended. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_Get ready for some sexual content, everyone. It's a long chapter, but I felt like it needed to be. Feel free to tell me what you guys like and don't like about everything, you've been awfully silent. Enjoy. _

Blaine stayed home from school the next day. He didn't know what to say to Kurt, so he decided it would be best to just not see him at all. Since it was Friday, he got a three day weekend. But it was three days of torturing himself, sitting in his room thinking endlessly about the way Kurt's lips felt.

Every time he thought about Kurt his pulse raced. No one else, not even Austin, had affected him like this. When Blaine had thought about Austin, he thought about holding his hand, exchanging sweet kisses. When he thought about Kurt, he thought about Kurt's pale, smooth skin, and wondered how Kurt would look underneath those thin, soft shirts he was fond of wearing.

Thinking about Kurt set his skin on fire. He used to not get all the talk about sex but now he was pretty sure he understood the allure. So yes, he had come to terms that he was attracted to Kurt. But did he really want to go further? What do two boys do to each other anyways? The mere question left Blaine ashamedly hard in his jeans.

…

Meanwhile, at McKinley, Kurt was out of his mind. He had practiced all night what he would say. Planned out every movement, from trapping Blaine at his locker at the beginning of school, to the exit strategy, which of course depended on what Blaine had to say. If the result was negative, Kurt practiced his bitch face and the perfect storm-off. If it was positive, well…his heart pounded at the thought. Kurt had planned at least four speeches, went over and over the words in his head all night while he was chasing sleep.

You could imagine his frustration the next day when there was no curly-haired country bumpkin to be found. Kurt waited at his locker up until a minute before the bell. Was Blaine avoiding him? He hadn't even planned for this scenario. Kurt breezed by the rest of the day, not even pretending to be interested in class. There was a constant, hollow ache in his stomach. Even at Glee Club, Kurt stayed back, only giving weak smiles and letting Rachel run the show.

If he didn't care so much about the state of his hair he would tear it out.

What did that hick think he was doing? What made him think he had the right to toy with Kurt like this? Not even showing up to school, not even braving facing Kurt. He muttered to himself all of the walk home and continued to go over what he would have said, also adding in the appropriate information if he were to suddenly run into Blaine on the street.

While Blaine sat and went crazy in his room, Kurt chose a different way to chew away the hours. He went shopping, but found no joy in the act as he usually did. He blindly picked through clothing, bought a few pairs of jeans that reminded him of Blaine. The anger was ebbing away, giving way to sadness and emptiness. He almost broke into tears when he passed by a shoe store with cowboy boots on display.

_Get it together, Hummel. _But, clearly not enjoying himself, he gave up and went home.

….

When Monday rolled around both boys awoke with a knot in their stomach. Blaine had no idea what he was going to say to Kurt because though he had been thinking for seventy-two hours straight, he still had no idea what he was doing. He was attracted to Kurt, but what was he going to do? Start walking around, holding his hand, calling him pet names? Do boyfriends do things like that? _Boyfriends. _The word hit Blaine like a brick. Whatever was going on, he was not ready for that.

But he didn't want to let go of Kurt, because though his feelings might be wrong, Kurt was the only thing that stuck in his mind. If he lost Kurt, he would go crazy. Just these few days without him had driven him insane. He knew he wanted Kurt. He also knew he wasn't ready. He was torn.

Kurt changed his outfit eight times, as opposed to the regular three, that morning. He coiffed his hair over and over. He couldn't stop fiddling. He had rethought the whole tirade idea. Maybe he should just go straight begging. He would do it. He would get down on his knees and beg Blaine to kiss him again and show him how it felt. He wouldn't be able to deny that kissing each other was what they had been made for. Kurt wanted to attach his lips to Blaine's for the rest of his life.

But the strange look and the hurried exit of their last encounter left a giant pit in his stomach. He wasn't brave enough to face that look again. He wasn't strong enough to watch Blaine walk away, either. How was it that some random boy from the middle of nowhere showed up and shook this town? A simple guy like that, with nothing but pure intentions and a good heart. He was basically ruining Kurt's life and he had only been there a minute.

Kurt wiped his palms on his pants and pulled his lead feet to Blaine's locker. He could see him there, shuffling through his stuff. He took a final breath and stepped up to Blaine.

"Hi," he squeaked.

Blaine looked over, tried to keep an air of nonchalance. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"Good." The conversation had run dry. How is it they could talk every minute they were together and now all of the sudden have absolutely nothing to say?

Kurt picked at a string and waited for Blaine to say something. Something like _sorry for kissing you and then running away and not talking to you for three days. _Or anything, really. But it seemed he was intent on keeping his mouth shut, so Kurt took the first step.

"We should talk about it," Kurt breathed, risking a glance up into Blaine's honey-colored eyes. Blaine visibly flushed and continued to fiddle with his binders though he had chosen the right one long before Kurt even walked up.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have left like that, I know. But I…I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I don't know what I'm doin', but I know I like you," he looked over and saw Kurt sigh in relief. He looked back and squeezed his eyes shut tight, willing himself not to see Kurt's reaction. "I just don't think I'm prepared to do anythin' official. But I want to keep hangin' out with you, I don't want to lose you."

"So you want to be friends?" Kurt questioned, heart dropping.

"Yes," Blaine said, eyes still shut.

Kurt tried very hard not to cry. Having Blaine as a friend was better than not having him at all, yet he couldn't help but be incredibly disappointed. What had he expected? Blaine wasn't an out-of -the-closet gay man. It was still up in the air as to whether he was gay at all. But the way he kissed Kurt was anything but friendly, he knew if he brought this up Blaine could not disagree. However, he knew he didn't need to guilt trip Blaine, it showed all over his face that he was guilty enough.

"Alright," Kurt could only whisper, his throat burning but he was determined not to cry. "Let's get to class then." He put on a small, fake smile and began to walk, not waiting for Blaine to catch up.

Blaine wiped his eyes and shut his locker, running to catch up to Kurt. It may hurt now, but he was pretty sure it would have hurt Kurt more in the end if he had pretended he was ready to take their relationship somewhere.

…

Two weeks passed this way. They remained friends, though in the beginning moments alone were slightly tense. The more time that passed, the more they fell back into their regular routine. Kurt was still helping Blaine with Algebra, they even went out to coffee almost every day after school.

But Blaine could feel that things could not stay this way forever. He was having dreams. Some were crazy dreams, showing that he was clearly stressing about something. Others were dreams about Kurt. The started out innocent enough, replaying the kiss in different settings. But they began to mature as Blaine's feelings for Kurt did.

Soon, almost every night Blaine dreamed of things he had never experienced, an explosion of pleasure waking him, only to find himself alone in bed, soaked in sweat, boxers ruined.

Kurt was also frustrated, but he understood his feelings better. Blaine frequented his mind, especially those times he sat alone in his room with the door locked, touching himself until he came with Blaine's name on his lips.

They were teenage boys fostering a forbidden attraction, both feeling the effects of this forced platonic relationship in a big way. But two weeks was the breaking point.

Blaine had had a particularly bad day, and was looking forward to his tutoring session at Kurt's. As they walked, a cold, steady breeze blew. It was turning into fall in the city. It wasn't anything like the smell back home, but Blaine had become accustomed to the smog, and breathed in this new scent. He tucked himself tighter into a jacket that Kurt had picked out for the colder months. It was so much colder here than he was used to.

As they walked, Blaine complained about Mrs. Marooney's pop quiz, and how Mr. Moore, his government teacher, had made a snarky comment that really rubbed Blaine the wrong way. He wasn't usually the type to hate, but the stress was taking its toll on his chipper personality. Kurt did his best to sympathize with him, agreeing with everything and adding in comments like "How dare she!" and "What a tool."

They were sitting in their usual position on the bed, half way through a particularly hard question when Blaine snapped.

"I don't get it! I don't get it, I'm too dumb," he yelled, slamming the book closed and throwing it across the room. He got up from where they were sitting on the bed and paced.

"Blaine! What has gotten into you?" Kurt asked, shocked by the sudden uncharacteristic action.

Blaine finally broke. "I'm goin' crazy, Kurt. I want you so bad. I still don't understand, but God, I think about you all the time. I've dreamt about you every night for three nights straight, and several nights before that. I'm goin' out of my mind here."

Kurt sat frozen on the bed, not sure what he should say. Blaine knew Kurt wanted him too, so the ball was in his court. Kurt said nothing, just stared understandingly at Blaine.

Blaine saw Kurt perched there, all pink lips and snowy skin, blue eyes wide and caring. He didn't understand why he had been depriving himself of what he wanted this much. He stepped over to Kurt, sitting back down, and reached one hand up to grasp his face, feeling the soft skin of his cheek. It made so much sense to lean in, pressing his lips gently to Kurt's.

Kurt let a small sigh escape his mouth, reverberating into Blaine's, which cause Blaine's heart to race even harder. He tightened his grip on Kurt, pulling him in. Suddenly, though he had no experience, he wanted Kurt so much closer. Kurt guided Blaine's lips open and traced his tongue lightly over his bottom lip.

Blaine shivered, never having felt anything like that. He followed his instincts and reached his tongue out gently until it met Kurt's. Their tongues danced between them lightly. It was like his dreams except a million times better. The feelings his brain had conjured paled in comparison to these actual ones, because it was _Kurt _making those noises and it was _Kurt _reaching up and clutching at his back and it was _Kurt _that he could taste and smell, his wonderful, clean scent filling his nostrils and going straight to his brain causing a cloud to settle there.

The kissing went from light and experimental to desperate and muddled as Kurt took control, pulling Blaine down on the bed and settling himself on top. Kurt was straddling Blaine, and the temptation was too alluring, so he rocked his hips forward, causing an incredible friction. Blaine whined underneath him, no longer in control of the noises he made or the places he put his hands because that contact was the greatest thing he had ever felt.

That delicious taste of friction was not enough, and Blaine thrusted his hips uncontrollably, unable to stop his search for that same amazing sensation. Kurt lined himself up in just the right way, causing Blaine to cry out.

"Fuck, Kurt," he drawled. God, it was just as sexy as Kurt imagined it. He let out a low moan and continued to move along with Blaine. But it wasn't enough. He needed more of Blaine, there was too much between them. He quickly tore off his own shirt, while Blaine stared, eyes lust-blown. He wrestled with Blaine's shirt as well, barely holding in the whimper when he saw Blaine exposed underneath him, hair a complete mess, face red and lips swollen.

He crashed his lips back down onto Blaine's as his hands worked on his belt. Clumsily, he took off Blaine's pants and rubbed his hand up his thigh on the way back up. Kurt's hand brushed lightly over his hard-on and Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, bucking his hips upward.

"I've never done this before," Blaine croaked, voice a little hoarse.

Kurt nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple, then whispered in his ear. "I'll take care of you."

Blaine settled back down, sinking into the bed, absorbing Kurt's kisses and floating into a daze. This didn't feel real, but if this was another dream he never wanted to wake up. Kurt's soft, sure hand palmed him, then reached shakily under the elastic of Blaine's boxers. When he made contact with Blaine's dick, so hot and hard, and he could feel it pounding with excitement, he lost all semblance of control he had before.

He stroked wildly, wiping the precum and spreading it up and down the shaft. Blaine was clutching the bed post and moving wildly underneath Kurt, moving his free hand all over Kurt's wiry frame and sighing.

Blaine's face was getting too hot, but he couldn't pay attention to that because there was a tight heat, a small spark of electricity humming in his lower stomach. It drove his hips to buck in a mechanic fashion, his eyes to roll back into his head.

Kurt pressed hot, wet kisses onto the column of Blaine's neck, breathing hard. His hips were also moving, searching for friction against Blaine's thigh while he did his best to grip Blaine tight and swirl his hand in a way that he would like. He wanted to see Blaine come, he didn't care how short-lived the experience was.

"Ah," Blaine groaned underneath him, muscles tensing, brain losing its ability to think. "Shit, shit, shit. Kurt, oh." The desperate calls mixed with Blaine's country twang drove Kurt insane, and though Blaine wasn't even touching him he moaned in response.

Kurt could hear and feel that Blaine was close, so he quickened the pace and initiated another sloppy kiss before Blaine broke away to breathe harshly and whisper into Kurt's temple. "Just like that," he exhaled.

Kurt kept going, muscles burning but powering through until Blaine shuddered, crying out with one last desperate thrust, clutching hard at Kurt's back, no doubt leaving marks. He came, the most amazing release he had ever imagined, the electricity that had been building exploding in the most wonderful way, whimpering with pleasure.

He breathed heavily, sweaty forehead still pressed to Kurt's jaw. Kurt allowed him to rest for a minute, but his arousal was overbearing and he began kissing Blaine again, moving his hips to try to find relief.

Blaine clued into what was happening and flipped Kurt so that he was on bottom. He rubbed Kurt in a way similar to how Kurt had touched him, and tried to fumble with his pants, peeling off the tight jeans. Kurt was showing obviously through his thin boxer briefs, and Blaine reached his hand forward, mouth watering at the sight.

He looked up at Kurt, unsure, so Kurt took his hand and guided it under the waistband and wrapped it hand around his cock. He directed Blaine's hand, showing him the right pressure and speed. Blaine took control, licking a path up Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned, arching his back, and Blaine thought it was the most incredible noise he had ever heard.

Kurt was so heavy and dense in his hand. It was such a strange, exhilarating experience to hold someone else, to control them with a flick of his wrist. "Mmm, Blaine, faster," Kurt sighed, voice high and strung out. His eyes were closed, his head was tossed back. He was embarrassingly close, turned on by Blaine's innocent demeanor and rough, inexperienced hand. It was so different than his own it drove him crazy, and watching Blaine come had taken almost everything out of him.

Feeling Blaine's breath in his ear and Blaine's quick stroke, he began to tense up.

"Blaine, fuck, I'm gonna…"

"Do it," Blaine murmured, licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt obeyed, releasing the tension and moaning, gripping Blaine's arm tightly and squeezing his eyes shut against his will. Blaine watched, entranced, as cum splashed onto Kurt's pale chest and he rocked helplessly.

Kurt collapsed back and Blaine followed suit, cradling his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, stroking his chest.

"Blaine, I don't want to overstep, but…I think you're gay," Kurt spoke in a weak voice.

"You might be right," Blaine admitted, head still foggy but too content to worry about what he just did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_More smut for everyone. This is basically 2,500 words of smut and fluff. If you haven't guessed, the story line doesn't go along exactly with Glee's. _

From that chilly Monday on, they couldn't get enough of each other. This attraction, it was something Blaine had never experienced. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about sex all of the time before. Now that he knew how wonderful touching and kissing could be, he never wanted to stop. Kurt truly had sparked his sexual awakening.

Kurt's parents were never home after school, so the boys would head over under the cover of Algebra tutoring and spend hours just touching each other, exploring. Kurt was surprised with how fast Blaine learned. If he could pick up everything that fast, school wouldn't be such a problem for him.

It only took a couple days for innocent, unsure Blaine to turn into some seductive, irresistible creature with a sultry accent and an incredible ass. He would settle himself on top of Kurt and suck lazily at Kurt's favorite part of the neck, right above his collar bone. Blaine figured out quickly what drove Kurt crazy considering how heavily Kurt would start to breathe and how he would buck his hips up, trying hard not to come too fast.

Blaine loved making Kurt moan, in some ways it was better than receiving. Kurt would get this lovely, heavy-lidded look, his cheeks would burn a fiery red, his icy eyes would dilate. Kurt was always trying to hurry things up, but what was the point of rushing? Blaine liked to move slowly, with languid kisses and strong, leisurely strokes. It drove Kurt _crazy_. After a few minutes he would buck his hips up, trying to get a faster speed, but Blaine wouldn't let it happen. Kurt would whine, but, powerless, he would relax and lay back. Kurt found that this led to the most incredible sensation. Whenever he had touched himself, it was always fast, hurried strokes. But Blaine's insistent slow touch caused a build-up that Kurt had never even considered. He didn't know how Blaine knew about this, he guessed it was just Blaine's laid-back existence that reinforced this behavior that led to an unexpected result.

Blaine would tease Kurt, kissing that sweet spot, whispering pretty things into his ear, while his coarse hand pumped deliciously slowly. Once Kurt stopped fighting it, he found himself removed to a haze of pleasure, his mind would be calm, he only felt Blaine's hot breath and his wet stroke. It would build so slowly, but once he was close, the feeling would grow in power. Only when Blaine sensed it would he speed up a little, twist his wrist in a certain way, while Kurt's moans intensified louder and louder. After a few times, Blaine got it down to a science, stretching it out just enough for Kurt's orgasm to build to an incredible strength until he couldn't take it anymore.

Kurt would start to move his hips, arch his back, run his hands all over Blaine. Thoughts in his mind would fly around like a blizzard inside his head. His eyes would close in concentration when Blaine would finally speed up, goose bumps raising on his skin. Blaine only had to whisper choice words or apply the right pressure for Kurt to explode, practically screaming as he came, eyes clenched tight and hands gripping firmly onto Blaine to hold him to reality. Sometimes it was so good Kurt couldn't move afterward, just slumping into a useless pile on the bed until he could gather the energy to reciprocate.

Since Kurt had touched himself so many times, he knew the gist of the male anatomy. He knew the best techniques, he taught Blaine a thing or two. Blaine did his best to absorb what Kurt was doing to use back on him later, but the effect of watching Kurt's dainty hands and dangerous eyes was too overwhelming to focus on his method. Blaine was usually so turned on so fast he took almost no work. All Kurt had to do was snake his smooth hand down the front of Blaine's jeans, and Blaine would be thrashing in minutes. It was like Kurt knew exactly how to touch him, just the right pressure. Kurt would press his pink lips against Blaine's and use his deft hands to make quick, snappy movements that left Blaine listless, soft groans escaping until he clenched his jaw and came, thrusting over and over again until he couldn't take the pleasure any more.

Afterwards they would lie together and cuddle, get to know each other better. Blaine plucked up the courage to tell Kurt about Austin. He told him the edited version, how Austin was his best friend but nothing about the feelings he might have had. Kurt told Blaine about coming out to his dad, how difficult it had been, but how good it felt to have such a supporting father.

Blaine didn't know if he ever planned to come out to his parents. Did he even need to? Did they secretly know, even before Blaine had known himself? He saw them giving him quizzical looks lately because he had been walking around whistling, singing, smiling like an idiot during dinner. He saw them exchange knowing glances, but did they know the person that caused this happiness was a boy? Would they care? He was too scared and too lost in his feelings for Kurt to find out.

Besides those clandestine afternoons, safe in Kurt's bedroom, they spent as much time as possible together. Glee Club members didn't notice the hearts in their eyes - or had just expected the love connection to happen - and didn't say anything. Kurt had told Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel the whole juicy story the minute Blaine had walked out the door after the first time.

Kurt and Blaine walked to every class together and made eyes at each other over the lunch table, but it was essentially all they could do. Blaine sometimes would reach out a hand to brush Kurt's cheek, only to have Kurt flinch, uncomfortable with this public display. Blaine didn't understand the dynamic at the school, and Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him. But Blaine soon understood and stopped trying to touch Kurt in public.

They were heading home from getting coffee one day, about three weeks after they first got together, when Blaine brought up something that had been bugging him.

"Are we boyfriends?" Blaine questioned. "I don't know how this works, I've never done this before. Am I supposed to ask you out?"

"Blaine, we've been giving each other hand jobs almost every day after school for weeks. I think we qualify as boyfriends."

"But that's so…_casual_. I want it to be official, I want it to be real."

"Fine, then ask me out," Kurt challenged with a raised eye brow.

Blaine stopped and pulled Kurt to a halt as well, tugging on the waste belt of Kurt's jacket. He positioned himself in front of Kurt and cleared his throat. "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled and laid a hand on Blaine's frigid cheek. It was getting to the point in the year when they're noses turned red and their breath formed clouds in the air. There never had been much of a fall there, it usually went from moderately hot to bone-chilling cold within a couple of weeks. And those short weeks had flown because he had been spending all of his free time either with Blaine or thinking about him.

"I'll think about it," Kurt winked and continued walking, leaving Blaine with an open mouth and furrowed brows stuck to his spot. Blaine uprooted himself and chased after Kurt, who began running away in a playful manner. They ran all the way to Kurt's home, where Blaine finally caught him at the door, laying a secret, breathy kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I got you," Blaine whispered. They were both breathing heavily, creating a giant fog around their heads like they were in the clouds. "Now you have to be my boyfriend."

Kurt said nothing, just unlocked his door and pulled Blaine up the stairs to his apartment, every once in a while stopping to exchange messy kisses, hands entwined. They reached the door, busted into his room and Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the bed, jumping on top.

They were doing the usual rocking together, when Blaine whispered something in Kurt's ear that sent shivers down his spine. "I want to try something."

"What's that?"

"You see, I want to give you a blow job, but I'm really not comfortable doin' that with someone who isn't my boyfriend," Blaine teased, pressing kisses along Kurt's neck and jaw line.

"You do?" Kurt asked, eyes wide, heart pounding.

"I've been thinkin' about it a lot, and I don't know much, but I know that's the next step."

Kurt had thought about it too. Often. He was going to suggest it but hadn't known the right time. "Yes, yes, Blaine. I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to rush you in to anything," Blaine joked, sensing Kurt's urgency. But Kurt pulled him into a heated kiss and he didn't want to fool around anymore either.

They undressed each other a little quicker than usual, hand shaking as hard as they had been the first time. You would think after all these times they would be able to keep their nerves under control, but every time felt like the first. Blaine kissed a path down the pale expanse of Kurt's chest, down his soft, toned stomach. He pressed a few wet kisses onto his hip bones while stroking Kurt, then, tentatively, licked a path up the underside of Kurt's dick.

Kurt sighed, throwing his head back. Blaine, encouraged, sunk his mouth around the head and swirled his tongue around. Kurt tried very hard not to buck up into the source of the heat. Blaine's tongue was so insistent and incredible he could do nothing but watch helplessly as Blaine sunk down lower, red lips stretched around him. Blaine began to bob, tongue still snaking along the underside. Kurt wanted to cry, it felt so incredible. Blaine whined, which created an unbelievable vibration.

"_Oh, _Blaine. Shit, do that again," he moaned. Blaine responded by groaning, louder this time.

"_Fuck!" _The wet slide of Blaine's mouth and slippery sound that it caused were driving Kurt quickly to the edge.

He thrusted his hips up, unable to stop himself, which caused Blaine to choke a little. But this tightening just caused another spike to shoot through Kurt's system and he couldn't even apologize, he was so close. All he could do was lie with his jaw clenched, watching Blaine work his curly head up and down, eyes closed with effort, clearly enjoying himself. The fact that Blaine was so into it made the knot in Kurt's stomach grow tighter and tighter, his balls tensing up, his muscles constricting.

"Ah, Blaine. Mmm, I'm gonna…" he tried to warn, but he didn't do it fast enough, his orgasm setting off before he even expected, stars exploding in his vision as he came down Blaine's throat.

Blaine worked his throat to swallow it all. He was surprised with how much he actually enjoyed doing the act. He was dangerously close to coming himself, he had gotten so engrossed. He couldn't talk, only whined as he saddled up to Kurt, who kissed him passionately. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue and _fuck _if that wasn't the hottest thing.

Kurt grabbed Blaine, who was rock hard. He moaned into Blaine's mouth at feeling how turned on Blaine had gotten just from sucking him off. He kissed a quick path down Blaine's dark happy trail, too anxious to draw it out. He did the same as Blaine, licking a path upwards. But when he got to the top, he licked the precum off, looking up into Blaine's eyes. Kurt had watched those kinds of videos before, and had even looked up articles in case this were to happen. _Make eye contact, don't neglect the _balls he had read.

Blaine clenched his jaw really tight and had to close his eyes, because watching Kurt looking up at him was just too much. Kurt's tongue drew patterns along the head of his cock, and _God _he was so close. He tried to buck up to get Kurt to take him into his mouth, but Kurt wouldn't let him. He now moved down to Blaine's balls, encasing one, then the other in a wet suction.

"_Oh my God,_" Blaine cried, entire body on fire. The feeling was beyond anything he had imagined. When Kurt finally sunk down around Blaine's length it only took three bobs for Blaine to grasp Kurt's hair. Instead of a warning, however, all he could string together was "_Fuck_." And he was coming. Kurt was caught off guard, so instead of burying Blaine deep in his throat, Blaine was half way out. Cum landed mostly in his mouth and onto his bottom lip. He stared up at Blaine in the most seductive way he could manage and licked the cum off of the corner of his mouth.

Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt up, capturing him in a heated kiss, whispering over and over how beautiful he was. Both in a haze, they could only lie together. Kurt rested his head in Blaine's shoulder while Blaine brushed his hair back from his forehead. Once they had the energy, Blaine suggested they go get coffee.

Kurt and Blaine walked out into the cold air, both bodies receiving quite a shock from the temperature change. Blaine walked cheerily, actually almost enjoying the view of the city for once. At the coffee shop, they settled at their usual table and talked. Kurt was giving Blaine a lesson on Broadway.

"You know, I've never seen a live show, but I've watched all of the classics online. God, Blaine, I want to be a part of it _so bad_. I can't imagine doing anything else."

Blaine watched Kurt talk, eyes lit up and cheeks still flushed from the cold weather and their afternoon together. Kurt was definitely the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever met. And he was so smart and so talented. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Kurt even still talked to him, let alone whispered secrets and desires to Blaine while they lay together in his room or spent all of his free time teaching Blaine culture. He knew that whatever Kurt wanted to do, he would be able to succeed with it. Blaine felt like he was about to burst. He didn't understand the sudden rush of energy that was humming inside of him until it came out in the form of words, sounding like the most natural thing he had ever said. And, well, it was.

"I love you."

Kurt stopped taking a sip of coffee to swallow, eyes wide. "I love you, too," he responded. There was no thought involved. Of course he loved Blaine, he had loved him from the minute he walked by in those stupid boots. but it was the most amazing thing to exchange the words aloud. They gazed at each other in amazement of what just happened, but picked up the conversation again, reaching out to join hands over the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **_Sorry it took me a while. I've been thinking hard about what I want to do with this story. Also, college. I'm trying to get the motivation, but I have like eight million directions this story could go. There were things I initially planned on skipping. This was going to be primarily based on smut, but now I have been asked questions and they need answers. I've got a bunch of tests coming up so it'll likely be another long wait for the next one, and this is kind of just a filler chapter. It's fluff, then angst, then cheese. So I hope you enjoy that. _

Kurt plopped into the seat next to Blaine at lunch.

"My parents want you over for dinner," he announced happily.

Blaine swallowed he bit of sandwich he had in his mouth. "They – They know about me?"

"They called me out. They've seen me walking around on a cloud of pure joy. They knew something was up, so they cornered me. I admitted I had a crush on you, but I never said we were together-"

"Why not?" Blaine cut him off.

"I didn't know if you were ready, you know? You haven't exactly come out."

It's true. Blaine hadn't even come out to himself. He hadn't said the exact words, and he rarely let himself think about it. Why did everything have to have a label? And why did this label have such a negative stigma that it stuck in Blaine's throat and made his tongue go dry? Kurt had realized before even he himself had; Blaine hadn't admitted to himself, he definitely wasn't ready for people to know, let alone Kurt's parents.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled, resting his hand lightly on Kurt's for a second before removing it quickly, forgetting for a moment that they were at school.

"I'll wait until you're ready, Blaine. However long it takes," Kurt assured.

"I'm kind of nervous, still. You know, to meet your family."

"Well, you already know Finn, and Dad and Carole are so –"

"Wait, _Finn_ is your brother?" Blaine cut him off again, looking over at the giant man. He looked back and forth, comparing, but not seeing the similarity.

"Yeah, my step-brother. You've got to be kidding, I didn't tell you?" Kurt asked, laughing. Blaine stared back with an empty expression. It was such a huge part of Kurt's life, how had he never mentioned it? What else didn't they know about each other? "Well," he started, pushing the thought out of his mind. "I'll get them to tell you the story, it'll be good table talk."

…

Blaine messed with his collar anxiously. He was about three steps away from the Hummel's front door, in the dark hallway of Kurt's apartment building. It turns out when you're scared to go somewhere, the last three steps are the hardest to take. His heart had been beating a shallow rhythm since he had descended his front steps ten minutes ago. He took his time on the walk, considering he had gotten ready too fast and was sick of waiting to leave. He was still five minutes early, contemplating calling for a rain check and running all the way home.

He took a deep breath and lugged his feet slowly to the front door. _For Kurt, _he thought, dragging his hand up to knock on the door.

To his surprise, Burt opened the door with a smile, offering his hand.

"Hey, there, kiddo. It's great to meet you, Kurt's been talking about you nonstop."

"_Dad," _Blaine hear Kurt's voice call from somewhere in the background. His dad was trying to hook Kurt up, after hearing about Kurt's crush he was ready to talk Kurt up as much as he could.

"It's nice to meet you, too, sir," Blaine said, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake. _Not too tight, not too loose, look him in the eye. _Blaine brought his eyes up to meet Burt's, only to find that they were kind and welcoming. Blaine calmed down a little, following Burt in and meeting Carole, waving to Finn.

As nerve-wracking as the whole situation was, Blaine felt oddly comfortable. Once he got past the initial awkwardness, he was able to put a few words in, and nod enthusiastically along with the telling of how Burt and Carole met. They were all so happy. Blaine couldn't remember the last family dinner he had that was this warm and filled with jokes and laughing and just _love_. It's not like his family didn't love each other, but dinners were usually calm and maybe even a tad boring most of the time.

The dinner went on way longer than it should have, but at the end, Blaine was glad he had taken those steps and not chickened out. He loved Kurt's family, like he knew he would. But what if they knew he was his boyfriend? Would his dad try to be intimidating? Would Finn be stand-offish?

Kurt walked Blaine down to the street, looking around before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Thanks for doing that," Kurt said.

"No problem, I actually enjoyed it. They're so nice. You're lucky," Blaine replied.

"Trust me, I know," Kurt smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

….

Kurt knew no matter how secretive they were something was bound to happen eventually. Actually, it was surprising to Kurt that they had gotten as much time as they did.

The last bell had rung and they were walking down the hall towards the exit, arms brushing because they liked to walk as close as they could. Blaine was telling Kurt about the quiz he had just taken. Since they spent their free time doing other things, the whole tutoring portion of their relationship had suffered. This led to the inevitable drop in Blaine's interest in school, as well as his grades. Kurt had tried to find the strength to stay apart for five minutes and help Blaine out with math, but those moments alone were too precious to waste them studying.

"So I think I didn't do so well," Blaine continued. Suddenly, all Blaine saw was a flash of red and then Kurt was inexplicably no longer beside him. He heard a loud sound, someone being slammed into a locker. Blaine stuttered to a stop and whipped around, only to find a large football player pushing Kurt against the locker.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Blaine shouted, stepping over to the scene but finding himself dwarfed by the large man in the red letterman's jacket.

"Who's this, Hummel? You're little butt buddy?" the football player snarled, shoving Kurt harder into the cold metal. Kurt said nothing, staring defiantly into the football player's eyes and refusing to make any noise to show how bad the impact hurt.

"Take your hands off of him," Blaine started, putting a hand onto the football player's shoulder.

"Blaine, don't," Kurt tried to warn, but the jock was already reacting to the contact. He released Kurt and jerked his arm away from Blaine's touch, rounding on him and giving a light shove.

"That's a cute little accent you got there, sunshine, but if I were you, I'd walk away right now," he warned.

Blaine stepped up, attempted to give him a reciprocate push, but the solid wall of muscle hardly moved. Rethinking his strategy, Blaine got up closer and lowered his voice. "You don't touch Kurt. You have no right. He's never done a God damn thing to you."

The football player's face reddened and he gave Blaine an even harder jolt, sending Blaine to the ground. Blaine's head hit the ground with an audible thump and it took Kurt everything to not scream out. Instead, he composed himself and walked calmly over to Blaine who was on the ground, massaging his head. He kneeled by his side, looking up at the football player.

"You better get out of here," Kurt cautioned in a dangerous voice, eyes pointing over to a teacher who was rounding a corner, heading in their direction.

"Don't mess with me," the jock threatened down at Blaine before turning around and walking away nonchalantly.

Blaine sat up, head a little woozy from the hit. "What was _that_?" he questioned.

"School bullies," Kurt's voice shook. His cool demeanor had vanished once the tormenter had left, his eyes were now filling with hot tears. "God, Blaine, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"_You _shouldn't have to deal with that," Blaine returned softly, stealthily wiping a tear from Kurt's eye. But though the hallway was almost empty, Kurt shrank away.

"I'm used to it. You've never had to deal with it."

"I'm stronger than I look, Kurt," Blaine mustered, standing up.

"Yeah, you sure showed him," Kurt joked with a sad smile. "But seriously, thank you for sticking up for me. No one's ever done that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, look at me," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt's face up to make eye contact. "I'll cover you." He wanted so badly to kiss Kurt's lips but instead laid a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, was that a reference to _Rent_?" Kurt asked, shocked when Blaine replied with a smug smile.

"I've been doin' some studyin'."

Kurt wiped the last of his tears from his eyes and pulled Blaine down the hallway, starting to sing the song.

_Live in my house,__  
><em>_I'll be your shelter,__  
><em>_Just pay me back__  
><em>_With one thousand kisses__  
><em>_Be my lover__  
><em>_and I'll cover you__  
><em> 

Blaine joined in, pausing at some words that he couldn't remember, waiting for Kurt to fill in the holes.

_Open your door,__  
><em>_I'll be your…. _

"What is it?"

"Tenant._"_

_I'll be your tenant,__  
><em>_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
><em>_But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
><em>_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

They sung quietly while they walked down the street, brushing hands and ignoring stares, smiling widely at each other. They hurried to Kurt's house where they could push the bad memory of the football player to the back of their minds for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this took forever. I finally have everything planned out, it's just hard to motivate myself. I've never been good at finishing things. This chapter has some smut at the end. After this, it is a whole lot of angst as burning questions need to be answered. Your reviews have been really nice, so thank you to everyone who is following the story. Enjoy. _

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at their usual table at the coffee shop. It was bitterly cold outside, December making a violent appearance. Blaine was complaining about the traffic. He had been taking a driving course for a couple of weeks and had just taken and passed his driving test. However, there weren't many places to drive, and getting somewhere in a car was almost slower than walking because of the large mass of people driving around.

Blaine had taken to this habit where whenever conversation died down he would start complaining about something. Usually, it was a verbal attack on the city; The state of the air. The smell of smog and pollution and cigarette smoke. The cold concrete and steel buildings that surrounded his view and blocked the horizon. The emptiness of the night sky.

Kurt loved Blaine but his negative view of the city was starting to taint their usually lively conversations. He could tell that Blaine was home sick. He understood that the city was different but it wasn't all bad. He wanted a way to show Blaine. And boom, that's how the idea hit.

"I want to take you out this Friday night," Kurt announced out of nowhere.

Blaine gave him a questioning glance.

"You know, tour the city. Show you the good things. I know it's not home for you yet, but there is more good here than you think. There is fun to be had," Kurt pushed, seeing the skeptical look on Blaine's face. But Blaine took this as a challenge, a final point in the case of his negative opinion of the city.

"Alright, take me out, then, Hummel," Blaine agreed. "Show me your world."

It was just the right time, too. Both boys had been bogged down by school work, stressing over grades. They needed a night to let go. Kurt knew the perfect place. He had never been there, but Mercedes had gone for her birthday party and had a blast. Granted, it was a gay bar, and girls generally go crazy over those. Kurt hadn't attended that party because it was before he had come out, and he didn't want to put himself in a compromising position. But he heard all of the stories and had been waiting to have someone to go with.

This was the perfect opportunity to dress up, dance, and just feel free to be who they were.

"Do you think it would be weird if we went to a gay bar?" Kurt asked, suddenly aware that Blaine was, in fact, still in the closet. And maybe going to a gay bar was not a good fit into their "lying low" strategy. And Blaine might be uncomfortable at a place like that.

"No, I think that sounds great. We're not gonna see anyone from this school there," Blaine pointed out. Kurt had to agree, no one at McKinley who would care that they were gay would be hanging out in a gay bar. Kurt felt a nervous twinge nonetheless. Things could go wrong pretty easily. The city was open and, for the most part, accepting, but there were a lot of bad people in this world.

Nevertheless, Kurt put on a smile, determined to show Blaine just how incredible the city could be.

…

That Friday, Kurt met Blaine in front of his house. Kurt was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a tight black button-up with a black vest over it.

"Wow," Blaine breathed as soon as he caught sight of Kurt waiting on his doorstep. This wasn't the first time Blaine thought Kurt looked like a model. Why wasn't Kurt trying to be a model? His bone structure was incredible, his eyes were mesmerizing, his pink lips contrasted his ivory skin in an incredible way.

Kurt blushed under Blaine's stare. "You look great," he said. Blaine was wearing a burgundy polo and the jeans Kurt had picked out, along with the fashionable boots. He had also decided to wear the coat Kurt had pulled for him, a tight-fitting black button-up that made Blaine look like the most dapper son of a bitch Kurt had ever seen. It was the first time Blaine actually looked like he fit in here in the city. Kurt couldn't tell which Blaine he liked better, the dapper man or the country fellow.

"I thought I'd dress like a city boy for the occasion," Blaine commented, lifting his arms and spinning. "Alright, tour guide. Where are we goin' first?"

"First, dinner. There is this amazing, hole-in-the-wall burger place. I swear it's the size of my bathroom, but the burgers are out of this world."

They made their way through dinner, Blaine admitting that it was better than the greasy burger joint he had back at home. They walked around the best parts of the city, but it got dark pretty soon and sight-seeing was difficult, as well as probably dangerous. They decided it was about time to head over to the bar.

Blaine was visibly nervous, and Kurt's pulse was racing as they walked up to the entrance. A big, hairy man at the door gave them a wink as he let them in. Kurt had heard that they didn't check ID's, but he didn't believe it. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered, but that sigh was immediately pushed back into his lungs as a wall of hot, muggy air slapped him in the face.

There was a bar on the left and a mass of sweaty, half-dressed men on the right. They were all gyrating and grinding under flashing lights. Kurt had seen things like this in movies, but he didn't think that it was real. But lo and behold, there they were, shirtless, muscly, making out, and touching each other. It looked like a giant orgy, and Kurt was a tad overwhelmed. He looked over to Blaine, who looked like he had just walked onto an alien planet. His eyes were wide, mouth gaping open, hands frozen at his sides.

Kurt gave him a gentle shove and gestured over to the bar. Maybe they needed a couple drinks to settle down. Kurt was sure Blaine had never seen anything close to this. It was like his Lady Gaga performance had sex with a gay porn video and gave birth to the scene unfolding before them. If he were Blaine, he would be freaking out. Shit, he was Kurt and he was freaking out.

"You okay?" Kurt pulled in close to yell into Blaine's ear over the techno music blasting through the speakers.

Blaine was, in fact, freaking out. This was no barn party. This was unbelievable. He could hardly process everything, flashing lights were blinding him and loud music was clouding his mind. But when Kurt came close and he smelt the familiar scent, he relaxed a little. He was here with Kurt. Kurt would take care of him.

He nodded. "I'm okay," he assured, and Kurt's worried expression melted a little.

The bartender didn't even question their age. This certainly must be a sketchy establishment, Kurt thought. He poured them two vodka tonics. Which turned to four. Which turned to six.

Blaine thought alcohol would calm him down, and Kurt was secretly hoping the same for himself. He had to be the one in control, Blaine would have no idea how to handle a gay bar. By the time they were each on their third drink, they were comfortable enough to venture to the dance floor.

Blaine didn't know how to dance, but the sure grip of Kurt's hand and lessened inhibitions allowed him to follow Kurt to the middle of the floor. The second they stepped into the mass, Blaine had started sweating. Both of their faces were flushed as Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him an assuring smile before moving his hips. Blaine looked around to see how everyone else was moving and tried to mimic the gyrations. Kurt smiled at his attempts, beaming proudly, and grabbed his hands.

Maybe it was the influence of everyone else, the alcohol, or the spirit of the night, but Blaine was feeling bold. He used Kurt's hands to spin him around, turning Kurt so his ass was pressed against him and Blaine's hands fell to his waist. Blaine let his nose hit the outer shell of Kurt's ear, leaning his forehead a little on the back of Kurt's head and breathed in his scent. Kurt blushed even further, but pressed back into where Blaine was unmistakably hard. Blaine smiled, thinking this was an easier - and more pleasurable – way to dance.

"You're a good dancer," Blaine commented where his mouth was already at Kurt's ear, hot breath sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

Kurt didn't want to respond, because that would mean turning around and he was quite enjoying the breathy noises Blaine was making when he pushed back into him. Blaine lowered his head down and laid wet kisses down the column of Kurt's neck and Kurt couldn't help but loll his head back and sigh, opening up so Blaine could reach wherever he wanted. There was no one else dancing, all the other men had faded away. Or, at least Kurt felt as if they were alone. He didn't care if people were staring, Blaine's soft lips felt so good. Kurt felt like a different person, sexy, amazing. Blaine was rubbing Kurt's hips, his hands inching closer and closer to Kurt's crotch, which was pounding with excitement.

If Blaine had reached forward and starting touching Kurt right there, he wouldn't have complained. But Blaine's head cleared slightly and he looked at his watch. What had felt like five minutes had really been two hours.

"It's getting late," Blaine slurred, breaking the reverie.

Kurt looked at where Blaine had put his watch up to his face and realized he had planned something afterwards, and if they were going to get back at any sort of reasonable hour, they ought to leave.

"I want to take you one last place," Kurt shouted, and Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand to lead him to the front door. The doorman smiled at them once again, letting them out. They both looked absolutely wrecked, hair a mess, sweat lining their red faces, clothes askew. Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine in the direction he was pretty sure they were supposed to go.

"Where are you takin' me now?" Blaine questioned, but Kurt just kept laughing and moved faster, not even feeling the cold biting at his exposed skin, which was burning hot just a minute ago. Kurt reached the building, a tall one with about thirty stories. He went around the back, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Kurt reached a door on the side of the building and pulled out a small metal clip in his pocket.

"Kurt, are you—are you breaking in?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt fiddle the small piece of metal into the lock with finesse, tongue sticking out of his mouth a little in concentration.

"No, of course not," Kurt laughed, then once he heard a clicking noise, placed a kick right in the center of the door so it shot open. He wiped his hands and exhaled a breath of accomplishment, then pulled Blaine into the dark building. They were in a dingy staircase, when Blaine looked up it seemed to go up forever and ever.

"Are you about to make me go up all those?" Blaine swallowed, staring upwards. The alcohol was wearing off just a little, so he could think a little more clearly but everything was still warm and fuzzy.

"Of course not, baby," Kurt smiled, still droopy-eyed from the intoxication. He led Blaine over to a rusted elevator that Blaine had not seen before. When Kurt pressed the button a loud noise sounded, like a large, screeching monster. The elevator creaked open, and to Blaine's surprise, Kurt shoved him in and pushed a button quickly before slamming Blaine into the opposite wall and kissed him with fervor.

The kiss was deep, messy. All tongue and lips and breath and hands running up each other's bodies. Kurt whined into it. They had both been waiting all night, the sweet release of finally doing it was pleasure in itself. Kurt trapped Blaine's hands against the wall and they sighed into each other. The ride upwards seemed to last an hour, they were lost in the passion, the feel of their tongues against each other, the taste of their breath mixing together. But a swift _ding _brought them back. The doors opened to let in a blast of cool air. They were on the roof.

Kurt led Blaine out and threw out his arms with flourish. "Welcome to the city, Blaine," Kurt yelled. There was a chilly, whipping wind because they were so high up, but the view was incredible. Blaine had never seen that many lights, all the windows in all the buildings were lit. Everything looked tiny. He walked closer to the edge, wind almost knocking him over. He could see everything, nothing but a million lights of windows like the stars that littered his night sky at home. Tiny little cars and ant-like people rushing around. He had found the stars he had been looking for, things were just upside-down here.

He thought about it and it was true. This place had turned his life upside-down in every way. He was no longer the simple, confused country boy he had been when he arrived. He had met Kurt, he had adapted. He thought this place wasn't as good as home because he wasn't willing to see it. Here, the beauty wasn't in the sky. It was downwards. It was on the streets. It was the tiny people in their little cars. It was the bright lights that stained the sky a pale color. It was Kurt.

Blaine turned to find Kurt emerging from a small space with a blanket in his hands.

"I hid this up here earlier," Kurt said, shaking out the blanket and plopping down on it. He patted the space next to him. "It's warmer down here. No wind."

Blaine sat next to Kurt and didn't say a word, just took Kurt's face in his hands and continued the passionate kiss they had broken in the elevator. Blaine broke away for a second, just to whisper. "Thank you for bringing me here. You're incredible."

He didn't let Kurt respond, he resumed the kiss, pushing Kurt down onto the blanket and climbing on top of him. He had been fostering a need for about three hours now, it was suddenly overwhelming. He rocked against Kurt and they moaned. He could feel the wind breezing lightly on the top of his back, but the warmth that was emanating from between them felt like a fire.

Kurt clumsily undid Blaine's pants, rushing to touch him, stroking him. He maneuvered himself on top, once again pinning Blaine's arms down and telling Blaine to keep them there. He didn't know what had gotten into him, maybe he was domineering when he was drunk. Kurt kissed hotly down his neck, as he moved down his nose drew a line down Blaine's stomach. Blaine's back arched, he moaned at the much needed contact he had been waiting for as Kurt stuck the tip of Blaine into his mouth and swirled his tongue in the way he knew Blaine loved. Blaine tried to push up, because right now he just needed more of _everything_. He was swearing lightly under his breath. But Kurt pinned Blaine's hips down, fingers surely leaving marks for days to come.

He teased the tip for as long as he could before his mouth was watering and he just had to take Blaine in. Blaine moaned loudly when Kurt finally did, all the way down on the first try. The alcohol apparently made giving head a whole lot easier, Kurt thought. He moaned loudly, causing vibrations he knew would make Blaine go crazy. Blaine yelled out again and tried to lace his fingers into Kurt's hair. But Kurt gave him a death glare and started to take his mouth off of Blaine. Blaine whined and pinned his hands underneath his ass, squirming with effort. Kurt went back down again, humming.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm not gonna last much longer," Blaine choked out, jaw tightening with the effort of trying to keep going just a little longer, but Kurt's tight heat, talented tongue, and dangerous eyes were ending things quickly. He felt the heat coil, his muscles tense. His thighs were shaking. Kurt reached up and used two fingers to stroke the sensitive spot below his balls and Blaine lost it.

"Fuck, _Kurt_," Blaine yelled, coming right into where Kurt's moans were escaping. Kurt had barely finished swallowing before he was climbing up to kiss Blaine desperately, deeply. He rocked into Blaine, moaning louder than he usually did, the need was growing so urgent he couldn't control his thoughts or his actions or the words spilling out of his mouth into Blaine's.

Blaine only had to slip his hand into the front of Kurt's jeans (a feat, considering they were skin-tight) and stroke Kurt a few times before Kurt was thrusting into his touch, making incredible noises. Blaine broke the kiss to whisper gravelly into Kurt's ear, alcohol releasing every dirty thing he had ever thought but wasn't sure if he should say.

"Fuck, baby, those noises you're making. You fucking love this, don't you? You're such a little slut," Blaine groaned. He couldn't even believe that he was saying these things - words he had only allowed to whisper to himself when he was alone in his bedroom, imagining Kurt - let alone the way Kurt was reacting. He was keening wantonly, almost in a whore-ish manner, each noise punctuated by the frantic thrusts into Blaine's rough touch. It didn't take long with Blaine's heated words and rugged caress before Kurt was coming hard, stuttering, body quivering.

If it hadn't been about thirty degrees, they both would've been content with sleeping right there. But the chill soon got to them, and they knew their parents would worry if they didn't drag themselves home.

They separated with a tiny kiss, in case anyone was around, at Blaine's doorstep.

"Thank you," Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You win. The city is beautiful, just like you said. "

"I told you so," Kurt sung, backing away into the night to start the walk home.

"Although it wouldn't be half as beautiful without you here," Blaine called out after him.

Kurt shook his head, still laughing like he was insane, alone, the entire walk home, though the alcohol had worn off by the time he had separated with Blaine. He thought he finally understood the meaning of the phrase "crazy in love." He saw his reflection in a store window, hair messed up, stupid smile plastered to his face. Yep, he was definitely crazy in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **_This is a really short chapter, no smut. Just a little nugget of angst to remind you that nothing stays perfect for long. _

"Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you," Blaine said quietly, hands shaking. He took a pause, feeling the pulse beat in his temples. "I'm… gay." The word felt weird. It was like a cotton swab sticking to his tongue and sucking up all of the moisture in his mouth. He tried to think if he had ever said that sentence out loud. It was a huge step in and of itself, just getting the words out.

_No_.

"Mom, Dad. You'll never guess where I went last Friday night. A gay bar!"

_No_.

"Mom, Dad. I like boys. I like _a_ boy. No, I _love _a boy."

He shook his head. His sweaty face was staring right back at him in his cramped bathroom, steam still floating in the air from his morning shower. His hands curled tight around the sink as he stared at his pale face and tried to conceive some way of coming clean. If he was this nervous to practice in a mirror, how the hell was he going to break it to his parents? Oh, by the way I'm in love with a boy and we've been intimate for the past couple of months, hope you don't mind.

Blaine passed by his parents at the kitchen table on the way out of his apartment, once again saying nothing but goodbye, biting his lip to stop the truth from tumbling out.

He was walking through the doors of the school, heading to his locker, excited to see Kurt again. They didn't get to hang out the rest of the weekend because Kurt's dad caught him sneaking in a little later than curfew and suggested they take a break for a day or two. But Blaine's excitement died with the sound of a crash of a locker.

He was about twenty feet away, and could see through the crowd of people the thuggish football player once again pushing Kurt and no doubt saying something intimidating. Kurt once again stared fearlessly, unblinkingly. Blaine tried to run to them, but people were blocking him.

"Move!" Blaine shouted, trying to shove people out of the way, desperate to call Kurt's name and distract the bully, but not wanting to cause attention to the scene.

By the time he reached Kurt, the football player had stalked off.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, touching Kurt's face gently before snapping his hand back.

"I'm alright," Kurt smiled, though his eyes were glassy.

"That _asshole," _Blaine said a little too loud, eliciting stares from students around them.

"It's fine, Blaine," Kurt assured, speaking quietly, but Blaine shook his head.

"It's not alright. He just makes me so _mad,_" Blaine punctuated with a punch to the nearest locker. Kurt looked around, and then back at Blaine.

"Please, Blaine," his voiced was hushed, hinting at Blaine to do the same. "Just calm down."

Blaine breathed a few seconds, willing his eyes not to tear up. When had everything built up like this? The tension was almost unbearable. He felt like he was a twig being bent, about to snap. He rubbed his eyes and exhaled again.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I just wish there was a way to help you."

"Just be here with me," Kurt smiled. "That's all you have to do."

Blaine smiled, but in his stomach there was still a knot and in his heart there were angry, seething embers sparking with each thought of that Neanderthal jock.

…

Blaine walked home from Kurt's apartment that day, kicking the pavement. Their usual romantic session had been cut short by Finn, who undoubtedly knew he was interrupting and proceeded to ask Kurt for help with something. It made Blaine a little angrier than it should've. Everything today was making Blaine a little angrier than it should've. The C he had received on an English paper, the douche who butted in the lunch line.

He walked broodily, cursing the cold cement, the gray glass that reflected his furrowed expression, his own irritation mocking him everywhere he looked. Kurt had shown him how beautiful the city could be, but right now all he could see was its ugliness. Its cruel, harsh sky scrapers and pushy, self-important people.

He was mumbling to himself angrily, shuffling a little stone in between his feet when he saw him. The bully that wouldn't leave Kurt alone, standing by himself a little bit up the street. Blaine's heart pounded, his fists started shaking. The mere sight of the guy – Dave, Blaine remembered Kurt mentioning once - was enough to set Blaine off, and he started walking towards him, quickening his pace the closer he got until he was almost three feet away.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, anger erupting from his lungs.

Dave looked over, confused face falling at the recognition of Blaine.

"Hey there, Farmer Queer, came to proposition me? Sorry, babe, but the answer is no; I'm not into twelve-year-olds," Dave spat.

Blaine gave him a hard shove, adrenaline adding a little more strength than the previous time he had attempted to push him, sending the jock back a few feet. Dave's expression darkened.

"You wanna do that again, Clay Aiken?" Dave asked dangerously, swooping down close to Blaine's face.

"Don't ever touch Kurt again, you hear me?" Blaine said simply, breathing erratic, holding his ground.

"You know, I think I will continue to do whatever I want," Dave smirked defiantly.

Blaine lost it, shoving Dave again, this time knocking him back onto the sidewalk. The normal crowd had dissipated. Blaine found it strange that no one was around, but didn't give it much thought, he was seething with anger and his mind was a tornado, no clear thoughts just a whirlwind of pent-up dark emotions. He jumped onto Dave, serving a strong punch that jolted his system and sent pain searing from his fist. A crimson stream of blood began to drip from Dave's nose.

It had all happened so fast that Dave hadn't thought of retaliating, but now it was too late, and Blaine was punching him over and over, not allowing him time to fight back. Blaine was out of his body, all he could see was red, all he could think about was the satisfaction of hurting this evil person. He kept punching until Dave stopped looking at him with cold, shocked eyes, stopped squirming underneath his contact. Dave's face, as well as Blaine's fist and shirt, were splattered with blood. He lie on the cold sidewalk, unmoving, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

Blaine stopped, breathing so hard that he felt like his throat was closing in. His heart was pounding, but he was coming down. He looked at his hand, throbbing in pain, unable to remove it from the fist it was clenched into. _What had he just done? _He had been so full of rage he barely even remembered the past minute.

Once his temper had subsided, he started panicking. He looked around wildly. Shockingly, no one was there.

"Hey, get up," he tried to shake Dave, but the large man didn't move.

He stumbled from his position on top of Dave and stood next to him for a second. He didn't know what to do, his mind was racing, hand shaking harder than they had ever shook before. He did the only thing he could think to do.

Giving one last look of concern down at the bloodied, unconscious man, he turned and ran, not stopping the quick pace until, breathless, he reached his house.

…

**Endnote: **_Leaving you with a cliff hanger, because I can! Also, for this story, Dave is just a bully and the locker room kiss never happened. He might be dealing with homosexuality, but that is not a factor in this story. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **_God, I'm so sorry it took this long. This is the second to last chapter and I really have a terrible time finishing things. So, without further ado, I give you the product of a tired, uninspired college student struggling to finish something for once in her life. _

Blaine climbed the stairs slowly. His legs were burning from the run. He was pretty sure he pulled like eight muscles. It didn't matter. He was in deep shit and he knew it. Sweat was dripping down his temples. He drug his feet to the door, praying to whoever was up there that his parents would be distracted. He opened the door quietly, inching in and looking around. The coast seemed to be clear. He stepped lightly on the moldy carpet. He was about two feet from his door before a shout made him freeze.

"Blaine, honey, is that you?" his mother called.

Maybe if he didn't say anything, just kept walking and quietly shut his door she wouldn't notice, or she would get the hint. Or maybe she would come out and want to have a long, meaningful conversation.

"Blaine! I want to talk to you, are you here?" she screamed once again, this time coming out of her room and seeing Blaine, frozen in his doorway. "Oh, you are here. How are you sweetie pie?"

Blaine stayed facing away, hiding his hands in his front pockets. "Fine, Ma. Just tired, I'm going to take a nap."

"I want to talk to you," his mom said, taking the sweet out of her tone to make sure Blaine knew she meant it. His dad walked in behind her. "We both want to talk to you."

Blaine turned around and his mother gasped. His eyes were sunken in and burning red. There was a splatter of blood on his shirt, hands stained a rosy color. A line of sweat was still making its way down the side of his face. One look at his mother's reaction and he was close to breaking down.

"What happened?" his father choked, surveying Blaine's hands. "Are you okay?"

"No," Blaine whispered, because he didn't have the energy to lie. He was tired, and he was so sick of lying he actually felt ill. And he was sure the look on his mother's face was actually killing him. A tight ball caught in his throat as he tried to say more, but no words came. Instead of words, hot tears spilled out.

"We've noticed you've been acting different lately. It was good, you were so happy we didn't want to say anything," his mother came over to wipe a tear from his face. Blaine relaxed into her hand and closed his eyes, not bearing to look at his dad. "But this is…I've never seen you like this."

Blaine tried to hold back a sob that threatened to come out. He _definitely _did not cry in front of his father, and it was making both of them visually uncomfortable. His dad stood stiffly, looking out the window while Blaine's mom made comforting noises and continued to wipe the tears. He tried to say it, he had practiced, he knew what to say. So why wasn't he saying it? He looked up into his mother's eyes and she saw a war going on. She knew her son, and she saw there was something inside of him that wanted to come out and something else stopping it. He looked pleadingly back and forth, she could see his lips working to create words, mouthing the air and producing nothing but silence.

"Whatever it is, please, you can tell us," his mom whispered, trying to coax out the truth. Blaine's eyes shot quickly to his father, betraying something his vocal cords would not. His mother nodded curtly, understanding.

"Blaine, you're Pa and I will love you no matter what. It's our job, and we're damn good at it. It's okay, just tell us. We won't be made, sweetie," she pleaded.

Blaine's heart pounded. He wiped his hands on his shirt, eyes once again flickering to his dad. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Just say it. Just say it. Three words. _

He could back out now, make an excuse that he got in a fight and he was just happy because of Glee Club. He could put this off, there would be a better time, one when he didn't look like he had just committed murder and feel like shit. But something was ebbing in the back of his mind. Something that was pulling on his heart strings, and that something had a name. A lovely name, wonderful like the twinkling of wind chimes and the smell of fall. Beautiful like fresh snow and the morning fog over a golden field. A name that stopped his tears and steadied his hands. _For Kurt. _

"I'm gay," his voice was a little weak but his gaze was sure. He watched his father flinch and tried not to let it affect his confidence. "And I'm in love." He was so head over heels incredibly in love that he just almost beat a man into a pulp, something the old him would have never done.

"You're confused," his dad spoke coldly, still not looking at his son.

"I'm not confused, Pa. I've never been so sure in my life."

His mother gave a small smile. She had thought she would see this coming, mother's intuition and all. But now that he said it she finally understood, and she felt so dumb. She was astounded by his bravery, and her heart warmed. Her son was in love.

"It ain't right," his dad began, but his mom jumped.

"Oh no you don't. Your son says he's in love, and you're tryin' to ruin that? _He is sure_. Look in his eyes, you'll see it. It doesn't matter who it's with, if Blaine finds him worthy we ought to trust him." She turned to Blaine. "Blaine, as always, whatever you do, you will have a proud mother."

Mr. Anderson was still standing rigidly, but his eyes had softened. Mrs. Anderson turned to leave, giving her son a kiss on the cheek and her husband a stern glare. Blaine looked nervously at his dad, searching for his eyes. Finally, they met, and Blaine did not see the joy he had seen in his mother's, but he saw acceptance. And what did he expect? It had taken him weeks to come to terms with his own feelings, and he hadn't spent forty years with the same conservative place hammering ideals into his mind. Acceptance was good. Acceptance was a start. Mr. Anderson gave a curt nod before following his wife to their room.

Blaine breathed out, hands finally still after hours of shaking. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted. He had told his parents. And they didn't kill him. And they still loved him, for the most part. And it was the most incredible feeling he wanted to scream and cry and call Kurt. But a tidal wave crashed over him when he remembered Dave, unconscious on the sidewalk. He was fucked, he was so fucked. He would tell Kurt tomorrow. He still had to decide if he would confess about Dave or make something up. He knew Kurt would be upset and he didn't want to ruin the good news. He needed time to think it over.

….

He practically ran to school the next day. He couldn't help but break into a light jog when he saw Kurt doing his regular hairspray ritual at his locker.

"Kurt, I have the most amazing news!" he practically screamed it.

Kurt's smile faded to worry as soon as he turned to face Blaine. He had developed a black eye, and his bottom lip was a small cut. Kurt had to admit it was a little hot, but he couldn't help but think of a million terrible things that could have happened. But why was Blaine so happy?

"Blaine, your face! What –"

"_Blaine Anderson, please come to the principal's office. Blaine Anderson." _A voice on the loud speakers bursted through Kurt's sentence and ended any chance of Blaine cracking the news.

"I'm okay, baby. I gotta take care of this, but afterwards I have very important news. I love you, okay? Remember that."

Kurt looked suspiciously at his boyfriend as he walked off to the principal's office. What could they want with him? It was a minute until the first bell, but curiosity got the better of Kurt as he trailed behind Blaine. He watched Blaine go in, he saw through the window on the door where Dave was sitting in a chair, you could almost not even see the angry expression through the damage done to his face. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as he gasped. His heart dropped. _No, no, no. Blaine didn't. He couldn't have. It had to have been Dave who started it. He had to have been defending himself. _

Kurt waited there until Blaine came out, giving a startle when he saw Kurt and his icy stare. Blaine tried his best to hide the guilty expression.

"What's the verdict?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his nerves with his classic cold glare.

"I'm suspended for a week," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please tell me you didn't start that," Kurt whispered, scared of the answer.

"I did, I'm sorry, but Kurt, listen I have to tell you—" all of the words tumbled out quickly, but Kurt cut him off.

"You did this?" he yelled shrilly. "We are better than him!" His cheeks reddened, voice gravelly from the tears threatening to escape. His voice quivered, but he stepped up to Blaine, looking down his nose. "We are better than all of them. We are supposed to rise above it, Blaine."

Blaine was taken aback. He didn't think Kurt would be _this _upset. He tried to choke out an apology but Kurt was not having it. He spoke again, this time so quiet Blaine could barely hear.

"I think that maybe we should take a break."

"Please, Kurt. Don't do this. Please just kiss me, we'll be okay. Just tell me you love me."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt could not allow this type of violence. He was in love with Blaine because of his compassion and his peaceful demeanor. This was not something Blaine would ever do.

Tears were welling up in Blaine's eyes. He was clawing at Kurt, desperate for a smile or a complete reversal of what he just said. Anything. The hallways were empty, the first bell had run minutes ago. "Please, Kurt. I don't want anybody else. I can't do this by myself. I told my parents, Kurt, and they're okay with it." He looked for a reaction. "Did you hear me? I told them." But Kurt couldn't look at Blaine, tears were streaming silently down his beautiful face. Blaine's desperation grew. "I'll do whatever I have to do. I'll never lay a hand on another person, I'll never speak a word. Just, please, I can't do this by myself. I can't take this place without you. I can't take any place without you. I'm so in love with you, Kurt, I don't know what I was thinkin'."

Kurt tried to harden himself. Blaine had betrayed him, gone behind his back and sunk down to the bully's level. He felt like he had been slapped in the face, and Blaine's pleading was punching a hole in his stomach. He wanted to sob, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to curl in a ball, he wanted to forgive Blaine but at the same time he wanted to strangle him for being so _ignorant. _

"I thought you were different," Kurt said, turning to walk away. And walking away was the hardest damn thing. Each step away made it more difficult to convince himself that what he was doing was right.

Blaine collapsed to the ground, absolutely out of control. Silent sobs wracked his body. He had never felt this much in his life. So much love, so much pain. It was too much for his body to physically handle, it took a few minutes before he had stopped calling Kurt's name and dragged himself home. His parents were at work. He went to his room and slumped on the bed, staring at the tiny sliver of the cold, gray sky he could see through the window. And that is where he stayed. His mother came in to ask him to come to dinner that night, he said he wasn't hungry. He couldn't imagine being hungry every again.

The next morning, she came in to check on him. He pretended to be sick, which wasn't very hard. He might have even actually been sick. He couldn't really feel anything. He lay numbly on his bed through another dinner. Eventually, there was a dull rumble in his stomach and he shuffled to the kitchen and found some crackers, only to head directly back to his bed again. He didn't cry. He didn't shower. He didn't move from the bed. He didn't try to call Kurt. He just stared at the ceiling and thought. And thought and thought until he went insane. He deserved this. He hurt Kurt. He deserved to never leave his room again, to die there on his bed.

On the third day he had to break it to his mother that he had been suspended. She saw the state he was in and decided to keep the riot act for another time.

He kept the lights off and shut the blinds. The brick wall outside his window seemed to be mocking him, representing everything wrong that had ever happened. There was no day and there was no night. He didn't know what time it was. At some point, his mother came in and talked at him. He couldn't really hear but caught something about "fresh air." She proceeded to open his window, pulling the shades back down at his request. He was too tired to close it, so it stayed open, a cold breeze flowing and sounds from the street drifting through it.

Blaine didn't know if he was asleep or awake, but he could hear music. It sounded like drunk girls singing, and he couldn't remember where he knew that song from. Loud and off-key, a group of girls' voices were streaming through his open window.

_There's only us__, t__here's only this,__ f__orget regret or life is yours to miss__. _

A burst of laughter from the group of girls. They argued a little about who was out of tune. Blaine figured he was, in fact, awake because he was sitting up, brow furrowed in trying to remember the song.

_No other road__. __No other way__. __No day but today._

It struck Blaine in the gut. It was the song from _Rent. _Kurt and Blaine had watched it together, Kurt had actually cried into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had spent the whole time trying not to cry and enjoying petting Kurt on the back. In the end, Blaine had allowed himself to cry a little, he couldn't help it.

"Why would someone make a movie that sad?" he had asked Kurt. "Everybody died!"

Kurt had laughed. "It's a classic, Blaine. It's a beautiful story about love and loss!"

Afterwards, they had laughed at each other. Blaine had wiped away Kurt's tears, they ended up fooling around that night, but things were different. It was emotional, it was slow and open. They had taken their time, moving languidly in the dark and whispering beautiful things to each other. They had reached a new level in their relationship, it was one of those times Blaine realized how much he really loved Kurt, one of his favorite memories.

_I can't control__ m__y destiny__. __I trust my soul__. __My only hope__is just to be.__  
><em>_  
><em>One of the girls slurred, breakingthrough his thoughts. Were they just sitting outside his apartment? Why hadn't they passed yet? Blaine's anger subsided as he continued to listen, remembering the lyrics. He was waking up. After days of feeling lifeless, he felt wide awake, listening to the song. Tears streamed down his face before he even knew he wanted to cry, because now it was painfully obvious.

_There's only now__, t__here's only here.__Give in to love__, o__r live in fear.__No other path, __no__ other way.__No day but today._

God, how could he be such an idiot? Sitting around, pitying himself. He should be with Kurt. He should be doing everything he could do to get Kurt back. Because he deserved someone as amazing as Kurt, and Kurt deserved someone who cared this much about him. He jumped up, throwing on some clothes, feeling wired. He passed by a mirror on his way out of the room and screeched to a halt.

A shower. Right. That might be a good idea. __


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **_I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, I've been a little down lately. And definitely uninspired. And remember that thing I said when I told you guys I can't finish things? Well here I am, finishing something. I hope you enjoy it, thank you guys so much for following the story and reviewing and giving me the push I needed to finish this, it really meant a lot to me to have my work supported. I truly appreciate all of you. _

Blaine stood under the cold water for about one minute, scrubbing his body vigorously before jumping back out of the shower, sliding a little on the tile floor in his haste. He threw on some clothes and ran out the door. It felt like he had been asleep for days, which pretty much was the case. Right now, however, a nervous energy sparked through his veins as he felt for the keys to his dad's car in his back pocket.

His hands would've been shaking if they weren't clenched so tightly to his steering wheel. He parked on the curb outside Kurt's and ran up to the door before he could think about it. If he stopped to think, he might never get the courage to make it all the way to Kurt's door again, so he ran. He didn't stop running until he reached Kurt's door and knocked on it quickly and quietly. What time was it? Must have been late if those girls were drunk and the roads were slightly less full. Why didn't he call? Why was he just showing up a Kurt's door expecting Kurt to be there and –

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, a little bleary-eyed from the cracked door, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled out of pure relief that it wasn't Burt Hummel on the other side of the door. Because of this relief, and the pure insanity of being in love and having been in a sleepy, depressed stupor for days, Blaine began to sing.

_When the rain is blowin' in your face, and the whole world is on your case—_

"Blaine! Are you kidding me? Stop that! It's three in the morning!" Kurt whispered as loud as he could from the doorway. Then he silently shut the door.

Blaine slumped, entirely confused. He stood there awkwardly for about three seconds before he heard the lock siding and figured out when Kurt emerged that he had just been unlocking the door. Kurt stepped out and closed the door behind him, giving Blaine a stern look. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doin', I'm crazy! I'm so crazy in love with you and crazy stupid for doing what I did to you-" Blaine was rambling, all the things he wanted to say for the past few days all trying to tumble out at once.

"You left him out there, Blaine. You just left him unconscious on the pavement all alone," Kurt said, even more quietly than before, concentrating heavily on his bare feet on the dirty carpet outside his door to avoid crying.

"I know, Kurt. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinkin'. I was so angry at him, at everyone who has ever hurt you, at myself for not bein' able to control my feelings or bein' able to fix everything for you. I was in a bad place, and God, I'm so sorry. I saw him there on the ground and I was scared. So I ran. But I'll never run again, Kurt, I swear."

Kurt finally looked up. "I know you're sorry. And you didn't do anything to me, Blaine. It's not your fault that I got bullied, and I understand why you wanted to stand up for me. But when I saw Dave with his face black and blue, I saw myself. I saw what I could have been if bullies were just a little bit worse here, and I got angry. I misplaced some of my anger on you. I know you had the best intentions, and we all get a little out of control. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. And I miss you," Kurt added, making Blaine sigh a shaky breath of relief. "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine said, stepping forward to land a light kiss on Kurt's mouth. "Let's get out of here," he breathed onto Kurt's lower lip.

"Blaine, I'm in my pajamas," Kurt stated. Blaine stepped back. Kurt was in a Chanel set, made of flannel with a button-up top. "And as I said, it's three in the morning."

"Go change. I need you tonight."

Those words and the earnest look in Blaine's eyes were enough to convince Kurt to reluctantly stalk back into his apartment, emerging minutes later in an organized outfit. Blaine gave him a surprised look.

"What?" Kurt retorted. "I always plan my outfits the night before."

"Of course."

Blaine wanted to drive until he saw some grass or until the car broke down, whichever came first. He wanted to get out of the city, its air poisoning his mind. But he needed Kurt with him. Because the city may not have been home just yet, but Kurt was. No matter where he went, if Kurt was there, he was okay. He was safe.

The car ride could have lasted eight hours or just one, neither of them talked and time passed slowly as the car whisked smoothly through the dark. Suddenly, Blaine was struck by the sight of a large field with tall grass, miles and miles from the city. A light wind ghosted through the stalks, the sound like a long lost friend as Blaine pulled off the road and opened his door. He took a deep breath of the air. Nothing like back home, but much better than the noxious air of the city.

"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt called from inside the car.

"Come on out, Kurt," Blaine called as he reached for a blanket in his trunk.

"Did you plan this?" Kurt questioned, giving a glance to this blanket and then taking a long sweep of the area. Nothing but fields for miles. "Are you going to murder me?"

"No," Blaine laughed. "This," he gestured to the blanket in his hand as he tried to maneuver his way under the fence, "is just luck. Follow me."

The night was fading into morning. A small red line was emerging from the horizon in the east. Blaine started running, he wanted this to happen under the stars. He called to Kurt, who began running after him, each leaving a flattened path in their wake. Kurt began giggling, losing his breath as he chased after Blaine through the field.

Finally, somewhere near the middle, Blaine came to a stop and started to put down the blanket before Kurt crashed into him, knocking him down onto it, still giggling out of control. It was only half unfolded, but Kurt began wrestling playfully with Blaine, stealing kisses while he could before Blaine squirmed his way on top.

"God I missed you," Kurt breathed in between kisses.

"I missed you, too," Blaine replied, kissing a path down Kurt's neck. Dark was fading, he didn't have long. "Kurt, I want you."

"I know, I want you, too," Kurt returned, rubbing his hands along Blaine's back as he opened his neck for easier access.

Blaine pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes. "No, I _want _you. I want to give you my everything, I'm ready."

"Oh," Kurt gasped, but gave Blaine a passionate kiss. "Okay," was all he could manage.

"Really?" Blaine asked, suddenly feeling unsure. Or scared out of his mind. Or maybe a mixture of both.

Kurt just nodded, flipping Blaine underneath him and teething at his ear. "But we don't have any of the necessary…_accoutrements," _Kurt puffed.

"_Nnngh_," Blaine moaned as Kurt worked his ear. "My…my wallet. I've been carryin' them since the… the roof top," Blaine labored, thrusting his hips up, seeking friction.

"Please tell me you have your wallet with you," Kurt whined, starting to rub back against Blaine. "I'm not willing to risk an encounter with the children of the corn if you have to go all the way back to your car."

Blaine flipped Kurt over, reaching into his own back pocket to find his wallet. "Got it." He fumbled with the lube in packets and the condom, bringing them out with shaky hands to show Kurt.

Kurt nodded once again. Things just got real. And he was scared but he was so ready.

"Do you want to…Or do you want me to…" Blaine struggled, straddling Kurt.

"I want you to… _do_ me," Kurt said softly, suddenly shy. "It…it makes sense, I've been _aware _longer, I've done some things to myself. I'll show you how…um, how to do it."

"Oh my God," was all Blaine could choke out before reattaching himself to Kurt's mouth and rutting desperately against him. Just listening to Kurt talk about it turned him on way more than before. _Kurt had done some things to himself? Kurt wanted Blaine to do him? _Blaine let out a small noise as images flooded his mind.

Blaine started to take Kurt's shirt off, but Kurt protested. "It's kind of freezing out here." Blaine pulled the other half of the blanket over them like a makeshift sleeping bag and went along with taking both of their shirts and pants off. With all of their movement and heavy breathing, they were building up a good temperature.

It had been days since Blaine had touched Kurt's smooth skin, and felt the way Kurt wriggled under his touch. He missed the heavy feel of Kurt's cock in his hand and the light noises Kurt would make at the twist of his hand.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined. "Get the lube, put it on your fingers." Kurt spoke calmly. He had to maintain control in this situation. It was a little awkward to tell Blaine what to do, and his voice was shaky, but it was their first time and they were both bundles of nerves. They laughed at each other's obvious tension, and Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring kiss before pulling his underwear down and spreading his legs.

Blaine gave a rattled breath before slipping his finger down, rubbing at the entrance a second to give Kurt a questioning glance. When Kurt responded with a supportive nod and rocking his hips in attempt to get Blaine to enter him, Blaine placated him with one finger. Kurt gave a sharp intake before practically begging for more. Blaine, shocked, added a second and Kurt whimpered. Blaine worked his fingers in and out, and tried to spread them out to make room. He could tell when he hit a good spot because Kurt cursed aloud.

"_Shit_, Blaine, that's so good, so good," Kurt babbled, rocking his hips against Blaine's fingers and asking for one more, just one more.

Blaine swallowed dryly, leaning down to kiss the moans escaping Kurt's pink lips while he added a third finger. Kurt was so tight, it seemed a physical impossibility for him to fit, but Kurt was asking Blaine to get inside him _now _because he was _about five seconds from coming_.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically and pulled out the condom, putting it on himself as best as he could as Kurt stroked himself to stay busy. Blaine lubed up first and then returned to Kurt, laying sloppy kisses all over him, any place he could reach, the warmth of their bodies being captured by the blanket and making droplets of sweat appear on both of their foreheads. It made Kurt's white cheeks turn cherry red, a trait that Blaine adored. He sighed with happiness, finally at ease. He felt like he was doing the right thing with the right person at the right time for once in his life.

The red sun was rising, night time had gone, which really was a shame. But Blaine realized it was a new day, both literally and metaphorically. He had always been attached to the stars, reaching out to something he could never attain, wanting to be anywhere but where he was. Blaine was no longer stuck in the dark, longing for things out of his reach, out of his control. He was in the light, at the beginning of the most beautiful day of his life.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered, partly saying it just to say it and partly trying to signal his readiness.

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine whispered back before pushing himself in. The both groaned, sitting like that for a minute to get used to the feeling. Blaine felt like he was about to come right then and there if he moved, and Kurt felt like he was as full as he could ever be. Blaine breathed heavily, moving slowly and mentally trying to convince himself that it didn't feel _that _good, but _Jesus fucking Christ. _"You're so tight, Kurt, _so tight," _was all he could manage. It wasn't the most delicate of phrases, but it was the truth, and it was the first thing that slipped out of his mouth.

Kurt responded with a loud moan after a well-placed thrust on Blaine's account. They moved like this together, every once and a while letting out a noise or a sigh or a mumble of encouragement or endearment. The wind rustled through the grass and the sun kept climbing out from the horizon, painting the sky a thrilling orange and warming them. It was simple and real, it was eight million times better than either had imagined. Blaine didn't think about home or the city as his thrusts quickened and Kurt's whimpers began to occur more frequently. He didn't think about his regrets or the pile of homework, or his parent's reactions when they would find the car missing. He thought about Kurt, and only Kurt, trying to memorize every move and every detail of each moment, savoring it like his last.

"I'm going to…"Kurt began.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, thankful that he could finally let go.

And after Kurt came with a soft cry and Blaine tumbled soon after, he collapsed onto Kurt's chest and just breathed, just listened to Kurt's slowing heartbeat, feeling at home in a place he'd never been. Because his old farm wasn't home, he discovered. And neither was the city. His real home was right here, pressed as close to Kurt as he could get, here in the light of day. And now that he had found his own personal sun, he never planned on leaving.

**End note: **_My name is Lee, and it has been a pleasure serving you. If you want to talk to me or give me prompts for one-shots, you can reach me at my tumblr "iwishihadapenis" [thanks to the reviewer who pointed out I couldn't do URLs]_. _Thank you guys so much._


End file.
